Rivendell's Star
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: When a trip to the waterfall doesn't go the way it should, the Peredhel family must learn to accept the fact that they may have lost their youngest member forever... A story of love, loss, and Rivendell's Star.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Rivendell's Star**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Eleniel, Feredir and my other OCs. Everything belongs to the amazing J.R.R Tolkein :)**

 **Note: I've always loved to imagine what it would be like if Elrond had a second daughter and Elladan, Elrohir and Estel (and Arwen) had another sister named Eleniel (which means 'Star', hence the name of this fic ;D) I like to think that Eleniel is the youngest in the family (still an elfling compared to the other elves)… maybe the equivalent of a 11-** **year-old human(?) Estel is about 16 :)**

 **I imagine that when Celebrian was taken by the orcs, she was pregnant with Eleniel at the time. When the twins found their mother, she obviously wasn't in a good state and, after a while, made the decision that as soon as the baby was born, she would sail.**

 **Please no hate! I know it really doesn't fit into the timeline thingamajig or whatever (I guess you could say its AU and Celebrian sails much later, or Estel is older when he is taken to Rivendell)... but I'm just having fun with my imagination here! :)**

* * *

"When are they coming back Ada?"

Elrond fought the urge to sigh. "For the tenth time Eleniel," he said slowly, "I am not sure. They are leaving today, that is all I know."

He looked at his daughter who was staring back at him with her icy-blue eyes.

"Okay Ada. Sorry Ada," she said, and bent her head to continue her writing. Her long, blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders in small waves and the elf lord could see the twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

 _She's the exact image of her,_ Elrond thought, smiling at the memory of his beloved wife. He had been trying to get his youngest to do some work, but her thoughts were elsewhere as she was constantly asking when her three brothers would return from their hunting trip. The twins and Estel had been gone for four days and were due to return that day. It was Estel's first hunt and he had been very excited about it, but Eleniel had missed them all terribly and couldn't wait for them to come home. Shaking his head slightly, Elrond brought his gaze back to the piles of un-finished work in front of him and this time, he did sigh.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Elrond had dismissed his daughter and told her to go and play. However, the young elf wasn't playing. In fact, she was now wandering the halls, humming a lullaby her father sang to her sometimes. She had been told to go and play, but who was there to play with? She didn't have many friends her age, and her brothers weren't home yet. _Maybe I'll go and find Fin,_ she thought to herself, spinning around and walking up the corridor to the room at the end. She knocked and waited for a reply. There was none.

"Fin?" she called, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear her through the door. Again, there was no answer.

"Eleniel?"

Eleniel turned around at the familiar voice and smiled up at Erestor. The raven-haired elf returned the smile and affectionately ruffled the blonde locks. "Are you looking for Glorfindel?" he asked.

"Yes. Have you seen him? I don't think he's in his room," Eleniel said.

"No, he's not. I believe he is welcoming two elves and a human home outside," Erestor said with a grin, watching the girl's face light up.

"They're home! Hannon le Restor!" she shouted, happiness evident in her voice. She hugged the older elf and raced down the corridors, leaving a chuckling Erestor behind.

By the time she reached the front of the house and burst through the doors, she was panting and had to stop to calm her breathing. She looked up and her gaze immediately fell on four figures. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were chatting about the hunt and hadn't noticed Eleniel until she jumped into the unexpected arms of her oldest brother and hugged him tight. The look of shock on Elladan's face immediately vanished as he realized who he was holding.

"Eleniel!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly as he wrapped his arms more securely around his little sister and spun her around. Eleniel giggled and was quickly swept into the arms of the younger twin as soon as Elladan stopped spinning her. Elrohir placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight. "Did you miss us?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Yes! I had nothing to do for _four whole days!_ " she said. The elves and Estel laughed and Eleniel was placed on the floor again. Estel smiled and drew the elf into his embrace. "We missed you too," he said, glad to be home.

Glorfindel beamed at the scene in front of him. He loved all four of them like his own family and would easily lie in the path of a Balrog for them. "Come on," he said, draping his arm across Estel's shoulders, "let's get you inside."

* * *

"Ada?"

Elrond looked up from the piece of parchment he was reading and his frown soon turned into a smile at the sight of his three sons entering the room. He stood up and walked over to them, drawing each one into an embrace and kissing the tops of their heads. "I am very glad you made it home safe. How was the trip?" he asked.

"It was good Ada, hannon le. Thankfully we didn't run into any trouble this time!" Elrohir said, flopping onto a chair in his father's room and stretching his legs.

"You didn't?" Elrond teased.

Elladan gave the elf lord a mock glare and laughed.

"Estel? Are you alright ion nin?" Elrond asked his youngest son. The human wasn't usually this quiet.

Two identical sniggers caught his attention and he turned his head towards his twins. He raised his eyebrow, wanting an explanation. The two elves looked at each other, and then to their blushing little brother. "Well-" Elladan started.

"Don't!" Estel interrupted. The twins laughed and Elrond's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering what his sons possibly could have done now.

"It was the second day of the hunt," Elladan continued.

Estel huffed and threw himself onto a chair, pouting and crossing his arms.

"We were looking for a place to set up camp when Estel stopped us…"

* * *

 _The twins and Estel were riding through the forest, looking for a nice place to rest for the night. It had been a long day and they were all in need of some sleep. Elladan and Elrohir had decided to take their little brother on his first hunting trip so he could learn a few things out in the wild. After all, he would need to know these kinds of things when he was older._

" _Daro!" Estel said, suddenly holding out his hand like his brothers had taught him to if there was any trouble. He was in front of his older brothers, trying to show them that he could find a suitable place to set up camp. The twins shared confused looks._

" _What is it Estel?" Elrohir asked._

 _Estel stayed silent for another moment or two before answering his brother. "I heard something," he said, quickly dismounting his horse and placing a hand on the hilt of his sword._

 _Seeing this action and knowing the boy was serious, the twins followed behind him, instantly becoming alert._

" _What did it sound like gwador?" Elladan asked._

 _Estel scanned the area in front of him before turning his head to face his brother. "I… something big, I think. An orc, maybe? I have never seen or heard one before, but from what people have told me, it could be one…"_

" _What would an orc be doing so close to our borders?" Elrohir asked, unsheathing his sword and jogging ahead of his brothers so he was in front of Estel, ready to fight if anything happened._

" _Are you sure, Estel? Where did you hear it?" Elladan asked, standing next to his twin._

" _Yes, I'm sure. I heard it in that bush there," he said, pointing to a huge bush beside some trees._

" _Mount Eirien, Estel," Elrohir said quietly, wanting to protect his little brother the best he could. He knew Estel's horse was fast which was just what they would need if an orc did happen to jump out of the bush and attack. He was quite sure his father wouldn't want his youngest son to witness something like that just yet. Estel glared at the back of the younger twin's head. He wanted to help, but seeing as he didn't want to create a fuss, he did as he was asked._

 _Everything was silent for a moment. Estel was sat on his mare, his eyes fixed on the bush as the twins moved closer to it. Suddenly, the bush rustled and a large, brown rabbit jumped out. It hopped over to where Estel was and ran through his horse's legs, immediately startling it which caused it to rear. The young human wasn't expecting this and so he let go of the reins which were held loosely in his hands and fell backwards, letting out an 'elleth-like' scream (as the twins called it) in the process._

 _Elladan immediately grabbed his bow and notched an arrow to it. He released it and watched it fly towards the rabbit. At least dinner was sorted. He turned towards his brothers. Elrohir was trying to calm Eirien down, gently stroking her nose and soothingly speaking to her in Elvish. Estel was laying on the floor, his cheeks red. It didn't take long for the older twin to start laughing, clutching his sides as he tried not to fall over. Elrohir joined in not a second later after successfully calming the black mare._

" _There's your orc, tithen gwador!" they laughed._

* * *

The twins were desperately trying not to laugh at the memory, and their father didn't fare any better. "Oh, my Estel," he chuckled, shaking his head as a grin crept onto his face.

"It wasn't funny!" the human protested, glaring at his snickering brothers, "I must have looked so stupid!"

"What wasn't funny?"

The occupants of the room turned towards the new voice and smiled. Eleniel was standing at the door, her sapphire eyes wide with curiosity. Little plaits, which had been put there by Glorfindel, adorned her golden head and a slight smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Elrohir held out his arms and his little sister ran into them.

"We were talking about something funny that happened on the trip, tithen fileg nin," the younger twin said, leaning back in his chair and holding the little elf close.

"It was _not_ funny!" Estel protested.

"Oh! Tell me!"

Estel groaned and sank down further into his chair, covering his eyes and blushing cheeks with his hands as his brothers and father laughed.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Ion nin – My son**

 **Daro – Stop**

 **Gwador – Brother (not blood-related)**

 **Eirien – Daisy (the name of Estel's horse)**

 **Elleth - Female elf**

 **Tithen gwador – Little brother (not blood-related)**

 **Tithen fileg nin – My little bird**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it's not very long, but I'm still getting used to writing fanfics ;) Please review! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	2. Nightmare

**Note: Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter; I really appreciate them! I can see why some of you were finding it difficult to read the dialogue and I will make sure to edit it later on and make sure it's easier to understand :) Also, thank you for the corrections on my Elvish! I know they won't be grammatically correct, but I think I'm going to stick with 'tithen pen' etc. This is only because I'm so used to saying it; all the fanfics I have read before have used it, and so I was shocked to find that it wasn't actually the right way to say it. If you look it up, I believe you can say it either way… So that is what I am going to do ;) I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

It was night, and after a long day, everyone was asleep. Well, _almost_ everyone.

Elrond had been working all day and had only just finished. He sighed and put his head in his hands; he had finally completed all the work that needed to be done and was very happy to know that he should be able to spend more time with his children the next day. He heaved himself off his chair and placed the papers on a shelf. Sighing again, he fought the desire to fall asleep where he was standing and walked towards the door. Opening it, he then proceeded to walk down the hall. Suddenly, he heard a shout, and his eyes widened.

* * *

 _She couldn't see anything, but she could hear it, and it was terrifying. The screams. The piercing cries of pain. The begs for mercy. Why wouldn't they stop? Why wouldn't they cease torturing her? She could hear crying now, and a sobbing voice._

" _Goheno nin, tithen pen nin. I am sorry you have to go through this as well as I."_

 _Pain was clear in the breaking voice, and the blood-curdling screams began all over again…_

* * *

"NANA!"

Eleniel bolted up in her bed and started breathing heavily. Her heart was racing and tears were streaming down her red cheeks. She drew in a sharp breath as the door opened. Elrond hurriedly walked into the room and immediately moved to the bed after seeing the state his daughter was in. He sat on the mattress and gathered the little elf into his arms who started sobbing straight away, burying her face in her father's robes as the older elf gently rocked her and rubbed her back which was damp with sweat.

"Shh tithen mir nin. Av-'osto. I am here. Ada is here. Shush now, it is okay," he whispered. Eleniel calmed down a bit at the gentle, soothing voice of her father, but was still shaking with fright and sobbing.

Suddenly, the door swung open again, and two identical figures ran into the room.

"Ada!"

"We heard the scream!"

"Is Eleniel alright?"

"What happened?"

Elrond held up his hand for silence and quietly motioned to the figure in his arms. The twins moved closer to the bed and sat down on either side of their father, worried expressions crossing their fair faces.

"Are you alright tithen pen?" Elladan questioned, stroking the golden locks of his little sister and looking into her eyes which were wide with fear. Eleniel shook her head, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly.

A slight nod confirmed the older twin's question.

They said nothing more. They knew what the nightmare was about, and guessed that it would only distress the little girl further as well as bring back painful memories to the three oldest in the room if they continued to talk about it.

However, they didn't need to.

"A-Ada?" came the little voice.

"Yes, tithen pen?" Elrond said, looking down into the red, puffy eyes of his youngest.

"I-it was… w-wasn't a night… nightmare," she squeaked, fresh tears now running freely down her wet cheeks.

The twins and their father exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean El?" Elrohir asked, brushing a thumb across the little hand that was tightly grasping his own.

"It was… it was… r-real," Eleniel replied, whispering the last word before curling into a ball on her father's lap and crying.

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, willing the tears not to fall. Looking at his sons, he could see they weren't faring any better.

"Listen, tithen Eleniel nin. It was just a nightmare, do not worry. It is over now. You are safe. As am I, your brothers and your… your Nana," the older elf said, forcing a smile. He knew his beloved wife was safe in Valinor, and although he missed her more than words could say, he was glad that she did not have to suffer the evils of the world any longer.

"What's going on?"

The twins and the elf lord turned towards the new voice. Estel was standing at the door, his eyes half-closed and his black hair knotted and untidy from the way he'd been sleeping.

"Nothing, ion nin. Go back to sleep now," Elrond said, smiling tiredly at the human.

Estel nodded and muttered a "yes Ada" before yawning and heading back to his room. The twins rolled their eyes and laughed quietly before turning their attention back to the shaking form of their baby sister.

"Ada," Elrohir started, looking up into the dark, tired eyes of his father. The younger twin could clearly see that the older elf's whole body was begging for sleep, and he intended to give that to him. "Go to sleep. Elladan and I will stay here tonight," he said, smiling. Elladan nodded and reached over to Eleniel, picking her up from their father's lap and taking her into his arms. Eleniel whimpered a bit about being moved, but soon relaxed when she felt her brother's cool hand rubbing her back.

Elrond blinked before yawning. He nodded slowly and stood up, glancing back at his oldest sons who were whispering soothing words into the small, pointed ears of their sister.

On the day they found their mother, the twins had vowed never to lose her again, as well as their little sister when the time would come for her to enter the world. The baby had already been through so much, and she hadn't even been born yet. When Celebrian made the decision to sail to Valinor, the twins were heart-broken. They had promised to look after their mother and keep her safe, but how were they supposed to do that now? This only made them even more protective over Eleniel, and everyone could see it.

Elrond stood there for a few seconds, gazing happily at his three children. Oh, how he loved them so much, including his young human son. Eleniel was lying in the middle of the bed, her azure eyes already glazing over in sleep as the twins crawled under the covers on either side of her.

"Go, Ada. You look dead on your feet," Elladan called quietly, noticing his father standing there. The elf lord smiled and with a slight nod, walked out of the room, glad to be finally heading off to bed knowing that his daughter was safe in the arms of her brothers.

* * *

Eleniel blinked away sleep and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, quietly listening to the beautiful singing of the birds outside her window. She turned her head and smiled. Elrohir was curled up on his side, the covers pulled up to his chin and fast asleep. Elladan looked no different. She decided against waking them up; they were probably still tired from the hunt.

After some time, the little elf started to feel hungry. She would usually be up and dressed by now, but being sandwiched between the twins at this moment in time made it quite difficult to move, let alone get out of bed! She tried to wriggle out from the covers, but soon realized that her brothers were grasping onto them and holding them down in their sleep, meaning she was stuck. She sighed in frustration and her brows furrowed as she tried to think of a way to 'escape'.

Unknown to her, Elrohir was smiling amusedly, his eyes closed, as he listened to his sister's failed attempts to get out of bed. Unlike Elladan, he was a light sleeper, and so he had woken up as soon as Eleniel had made the first move to get up. He had thought about letting her know he was awake, but decided this would be too funny to miss.

Sighing again, Eleniel crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the ceiling. Her blonde hair was a dishevelled mess and her cheeks were red. Suddenly, she felt something on her side and twitched, quickly turning her head. Elrohir was asleep. Believing it to be her imagination, she sighed and started tracing the patterns on the covers with her finger; she would have to wait until the twins woke up before she could go and get breakfast and knowing them, it wouldn't be any time soon.

All of a sudden she felt it again, and this time, she giggled at the sensation it caused. Abruptly swinging her head around, she narrowed her eyes at the younger twin's 'sleeping' form. She turned on her side and stared at her brother's face.

He did _look_ like he was asleep… but then again, her brother was a very good actor. The feeling she felt on her side _could_ have been her imagination, but she didn't _think_ so.

After some moments of studying her brother's face for any sign that he wasn't actually sleeping, she turned on her back again and began thinking about what she was going to do that day. Her father had told her that today, he should be able to spend more time with herself and her brothers, and that made her very excited for she loved spending time with her family.

Elrohir lifted one eye open and grinned. He slid his hand under the covers and danced his fingers up his little sister's side, causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Ro!" she said, awarding him with a broad smile.

"El!" he said, pulling the young elf towards him.

"You weren't actually sleeping?" Eleniel asked.

"No, tithen muinthel," the younger twin replied, winking.

"I knew it!" the little elf said, grinning.

"What's all this noise?" came Elladan's sleepy voice from behind them. Eleniel looked back over her shoulder and grinned at her oldest brother. She rolled over and hugged him tight, causing a tired smile to appear on Elladan's face as he returned the hug.

"Did you sleep well?" the older twin asked, placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Yes Dan, hannon le," she answered.

"Are you alright now?" Elrohir asked softly, pulling Eleniel towards him so that her back was against his chest.

Eleniel stiffened as everything came rushing back to her again and she remembered why her brothers were here. Tears started welling up in her eyes and the twins noticed this.

"Oh Eleniel, I'm sorry. Shush now. Please, tithen pen, don't cry," Elladan said, moving closer and cuddling up to his sister as his twin did the same.

"I wish I could have known her," the little elf whispered in between sobs, clutching Elladan's sleeping tunic as she buried her face into it.

The older elves nodded sadly. They missed their mother terribly, and could only imagine what their baby sister was going through. After all, she had been there with her mother through everything. She had heard her screams and cries for help and the evil laughs of the orcs as they tortured her. Eleniel had only ever seen Celebrian once, but that was a long time ago, and it was something that she just couldn't remember.

"We know, we know. Just remember, tithen fileg, that she will always be in your heart. Okay? Wherever you go, she'll always be with you," Elrohir said, trying hard to keep his tears back. It was difficult to talk about their mother, especially when he and Elladan had tried so hard to save her and in his mind, failed.

Eleniel nodded and smiled weakly, not wanting to upset her brothers. After a while of silence, Elladan breathed deeply and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"Should we get ourselves changed and then head down to breakfast?" he asked, looking down at his younger siblings who both grinned and nodded their heads.

"Yes!" Eleniel said, forgetting everything that had just happened.

The twins beamed at this new change in mood and began to get ready for the day, hoping the subject of last night wouldn't come up again.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Goheno nin – Forgive me**

 **Tithen pen nin – My little one**

 **Nana – Mum/Mummy**

 **Tithen mir nin – My little jewel**

 **Av-'osto – Do not fear**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Tithen Eleniel nin – My little Eleniel**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Mir nin – My jewel**

 **Ion nin – My son**

 **Tithen muinthel – Little sister**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Tithen fileg – Little bird**

* * *

 **Aaargh, I'm really not very good at writing long chapters! I'll have to keep working on it ;) Thank you for reading! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	3. Visitors

**Note: Wow, it's been so long since I last updated! I'm so sorry! I didn't have internet for over a month, and then I just got caught up in homework and school etc… Nevertheless, I'm back now, so onwards to chapter 3! :D**

* * *

Elrond hadn't slept well last night at all; he had been constantly worrying about his daughter. Why did she keep having these tormenting nightmares? Surely he should know this as a healer, and more importantly, as a father. The elf lord knew that his youngest had been having these nightmares since she was born. The little elf would toss and turn in her bed until she'd wake up calling her mother's name. Sometimes, she'd wake up crying and run out of her room to her father, one of her brothers, Glorfindel or Erestor.

Sighing, he finished pulling his black leather boots on and draping his robes over his back before opening the door to his room and walking down the corridor, nodding politely to the servants who passed him.

* * *

"Hurry up Dan, or Fin will eat all the muffins!" Eleniel said, with a hint of desperation in her voice. She was sat on the bed in her oldest brother's room, waiting for him to finish plaiting her hair so they could meet Elrohir and Estel and walk to the breakfast hall together.

"Alright, alright, I'm almost done!" Elladan chuckled as he tied off the braid and stood up. "Come on then," he said.

Eleniel jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. She opened it and rushed out of the room, colliding straight into her father.

With his elven reflexes, Elrond quickly reached out and stopped his daughter from falling to the floor. "Good morning my little whirlwind," he said, smiling warmly as he set Eleniel back on her feet.

"Morning Ada!" she said as she threw herself into her father's embrace.

 _Well,_ Elrond thought, _she definitely seems to be in a brighter mood than last night._

"Good morning Ada," Elladan said. He had rushed forward when his sister had fallen, but stopped outside the door with a relieved sigh when he noticed his father had beat him to it.

"Good morning ion nin. Are you going to meet your brothers now?" the elf lord asked.

Elladan nodded and looked down at his fidgeting little sister. She _really_ was anxious that the golden warrior would have eaten all the blueberry muffins by the time they got down there. He chuckled.

"Perhaps you'd better take Eleniel down with you Ada while I go to meet them," he said with a knowing grin.

Elrond followed his son's gaze down to his daughter and laughed. "Ah, yes," he said, "I think that would be wise. Come on tithen mir," he said as his youngest's small hand latched onto his own.

* * *

Once they reached the hall, Elrond (after being reminded by his daughter to get some muffins) went to get himself and Eleniel some food while his daughter skipped over to the table and jumped into Glorfindel's ready arms.

"Ah, there's my little warrior! I was wondering where you were," Glorfindel said as he hugged the young elf close to him.

"Dan wouldn't hurry up plaiting my hair," Eleniel explained, beginning to play with one of Glorfindel's long braids.

Glorfindel chuckled and placed a kiss on the little elf's forehead. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I'm good, hannon le! What about you? And Restor?" Eleniel replied, looking over the warrior's shoulder at the raven-haired elf behind him. Erestor nodded.

"I am well tithen pen. Come and give me a hug and then you can go and eat the lovely breakfast your father has prepared for you," he said.

Eleniel beamed at him and jumped off Glorfindel's lap before running into Erestor's embrace. "Your hair looks pretty today Restor," she said, gazing at the small, neat braids which ran down the sides of the advisor's head.

"You think so?" Erestor asked, deciding not to point out that his hair was the same as it was every day.

Eleniel nodded and leant in towards the older elf as if to tell him a secret. "I think it looks better than Fin's," she whispered with a giggle. Erestor laughed and watched as Glorfindel turned towards them with narrowed eyes.

"Are you talking about me again?" he asked.

Eleniel shook her head and ran towards the safety of her father as the warrior made a grab for her.

Elrond chuckled at their antics and placed Eleniel's plate down in front of her, just before his sons walked into the room and they began their breakfast.

* * *

"How would you like to go on a ride with Ro, Estel and I today Eleniel?" Elladan asked, looking at his little sister.

Eleniel's face lit up with a huge smile which soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I have lessons today," she said, glancing over at her father, "and then I have training with Fin."

The twins smirked and looked to their father.

"You are dismissed from all of your classes for a few weeks tithen pen," Elrond said, smiling fondly when a wave of confusion washed over his daughter's face.

"A few _weeks?"_ she asked, dropping the muffin she was about to take a bite from.

"Yes. If you like, you can continue to do them," the elf lord teased.

"No! No, I just… why am I allowed to be dismissed?"

Glorfindel laughed. "We have a surprise for you," he said with a wink.

Eleniel's eyes widened as she looked at the occupants sitting at the table.

"What is it?" she asked, barely being able to hold her excitement back.

"Someone is going to be visiting us," Estel hinted.

The little elf tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Erestor replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Daerada?"

"Can't say."

"Daernana?"

"Can't say."

"Arwen?"

"Can't say."

"Mithrandir?"

"Eleniel Peredhil would you just be patient!" Elrohir laughed as he stopped in his tracks, bent down and swung his little sister up into his arms. The twins and Estel had immediately been bombarded with questions as soon as they had stepped out of the breakfast hall!

"I'm sorry!" she laughed.

"You should be!" Elrohir chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the little elf's forehead and placed her back on her feet. "You'll find out soon enough."

Elladan pushed open the door to his room and entered, followed by his brothers and sisters. Estel immediately flung himself onto the bed. "I'm so tired," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

The twins grinned. "If you hadn't had fallen off your horse and hurt yourself, then it would have been easier to find a comfortable position to sleep in the past few days!" Elladan said.

"No! Don't bring it up again!" Estel groaned. "Anyway, it wasn't _my_ fault!"

The twins looked at each other. "Whose fault was it then?" they asked in unison.

"It was… er… I… Oh, I don't know!" the young human pressed a pillow to his face as his brothers laughed and ruffled his already untidy hair.

"I hear horses!" Eleniel suddenly shrieked. She jumped off the bed she had been sat on and ran to the window. However, Elladan beat her to it. He quickly shut the window and pulled the curtains.

"They're here already?" he asked.

"Must be," Elrohir answered. "Come on then."

Eleniel could barely keep from jumping up and down with excitement. She didn't know who it was, but her brothers seemed excited about it, so why shouldn't she? The elves and human stopped at the door to their father's study and knocked before entering. Glorfindel was sat on the windowsill, and Erestor and Elrond were sat on the sofa, talking quietly to each other. When they entered, all three elves turned towards them. Glorfindel jumped up and took Eleniel's hand in his before walking out the door calling, "come on! We can't keep them waiting!"

The journey to the doors which would lead them outside was spent by Glorfindel whistling merry tunes and the lord and advisor of Rivendell rolling their eyes at their friend's over-excitement. By the time they reached the doors, which two guards opened with a smile, Eleniel was sure she was going to burst with excitement! She could see a group of horses and riders making their way to the Last Homely House. Squinting her blue eyes, the little elf tried to make out who the two riders at the head of the group were. She wasn't sure at first, but now she was almost certain; warm smiles gracing their lips, wearing robes of deep blue, long blond hair flowing down their backs…

"Legolas!" she squealed.

"Yes!" Elrond laughed.

A huge smile spread across Eleniel's lips as she thought of the weeks of fun she and her brothers had ahead of her. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas had been close friends of Elrond's family for many years, and were always visiting each other's homes. However, both lords had been fairly busy for some years now, and so they hadn't seen each other for some time. Legolas was like a fourth brother to Eleniel, and Thranduil a second father. She loved them like she did her own family, and so as soon as the horses were near enough that the prince got ready to dismount, Eleniel slid her hand from Glorfindel's and ran to him.

Legolas was expecting this, and opened his arms just in time to catch the elfling. He hugged her close, not wishing to let her go just yet.

"Oh tithen pen, it's been so long!" he said.

"Yes! I missed you so much Las!" Eleniel said. She drew back, a huge grin plastered on her face. Legolas grinned back and placed her on the ground before greeting the others.

Thranduil had already dismounted, and he smiled fondly at his son and daughter-he-never-had. After he had greeted his hosts and Legolas had put her down, he turned towards the little elf.

"Where's my hug?" he asked in mock-sternness, raising an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eye.

Eleniel beamed at him and ran to the king where he proceeded to lift her up into his arms and place a kiss on her golden head. "How have you been, tithen pen nin?" he asked.

"Good, hannon le! And you?" the young Peredhil replied politely.

"I am very well! It is good to see you all again," the king said.

Elrond smiled. He knew this would be a nice surprise for his daughter. He watched fondly as his sons and the prince greeted each other with a brotherly hug before clearing his throat slightly.

"I think you five have a bit of catching up to do," he said.

The elves and human nodded and walked back up the steps, Legolas and Elladan each holding one of Eleniel's hands, chatting non-stop to each other.

"Oh, and before I forget," the elf lord called. "I know it's probably no use me telling you this, but please at least _try_ not to get into any mischief."

A chorus of laughs and mischievous smirks were all Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond and Thranduil heard and saw before the young elves disappeared into the house. They sighed and shared nervous smiles; when those five were together, there was no one who could stop the trouble they were bound to get into…

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Ion nin – My son**

 **Tithen mir – Little jewel**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Daerada – Grandad (in this case, it's Celeborn)**

 **Daernana – Grandma (in this case, it's Galadriel)**

 **Mithrandir – Gandalf's elvish name**

 **Peredhil – Half-elven**

 **Tithen pen nin – My little one**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure if you guys think I'm using too much Elvish or not… sorry if you think I am; I can't help it! I love using Elvish! XD Anyways, again, my apologies for the late update :3 Maybe leave a review..? ;D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	4. Eggs And Angry Elves

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter ;) The 'angsty' or 'action' part (if you'd say it like that) should come in during the next chapter :P**

 **Guess what guys? I'm getting a kitten! I'm super excited, and obviously I need to get things sorted for him for when he comes home, and so I'm sorry if any future chapters are a bit late.**

 **I also have quite a bit of homework ect to catch up on, so there's another reason I may be late with updating. Just thought I'd let you know c:**

 **Anyways, enough of that, here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"How are you all?" Legolas asked, a bright smile gracing his lips.

The elves and human were sat in Elladan's room, happily chatting and catching up on things that had happened since the last time they met. The twins were laying on the sofa in the room, their legs hanging lazily over the sides, Estel was sat on the end of the bed, and Legolas was leant against the headboard, idly playing with Eleniel's blonde tresses, who was sat on his lap.

"We are well mellon nin," Elladan said.

"What about you?" the younger twin asked. "And your father?"

Legolas smiled. "We have been busy, and so I think it's safe to say for both of us that we are glad to have the break."

"Yes, our father has also been caught up in a lot of work recently. So has Erestor and Glorfindel, and Elrohir and I have had our fair share as well," Elladan said understandingly.

"Mhm. Well, enough of this. Let's talk about something else, such as…" the prince grinned impishly, "…what pranks you have been up to while I have been gone?"

The twins laughed and Estel rolled his eyes, while Eleniel stayed silent, enjoying being cuddled up to the wood elf.

"They played one on me not even a week after you left last time," the human said, remembering all those years ago when he had to walk around his home with bright green stripes in his hair for 3 days!

The twins grinned and immediately launched into a very detailed account of all the mischief they had been up to.

* * *

"They have missed you," Elrond said once he, Thranduil, Glorfindel and Erestor had reached the study.

Thranduil smiled and sighed happily, glad to be away from the pressure of ruling a kingdom.

"We have missed you too. Legolas has been working very hard, and I am glad he is having this break from it all. Being a prince does have its disadvantages, and I am afraid the amount of work he gets is one of them. He is too young for this, and so I thank you for inviting us to come to Rivendell and spend some time here," the king said.

"We will always welcome you here mellon nin," Elrond said with a smile. "The twins have also been training harder than usual and working more often. Erestor has been giving Estel more lessons as well, and so I was beginning to get worried Eleniel may start feeling left out. If Arwen were here, it would be different," the elf lord sighed; he really did miss his older daughter. "She would spend all the time she has for her little sister. The twins and Estel try to make time for her, but it is difficult with the amount of work they have. She doesn't stop talking about Legolas, and so _I_ thank _you_ for accepting my invitation."

Glorfindel smiled. "They will be great rulers one day," he said, before frowning a little, "… all of them."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Eleniel suddenly spoke up, sighing heavily and leaning her back against Legolas's chest.

"So am I," Estel agreed.

"Well, what about that ride Elladan mentioned earlier on?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas turned his head towards the window and grimaced. "It doesn't look too good out there," he said, noticing the dark clouds which had loomed over the Last Homely House.

"How about we go tomorrow instead? We could bring a picnic and take it to the waterfall," the older twin suggested.

Eleniel's face lit up at this and she beamed at her brothers. "Oh, can we?" she asked excitedly.

Elrohir nodded. "If Ada says we can, then yes, if the weather isn't bad. Does that sound like a good idea?"

The elves and human nodded in agreement.

"What about _now_ though? Making plans for tomorrow isn't going to cure our boredom," the prince said.

The twins grinned and Eleniel could see the familiar twinkle of mischief in their grey eyes.

"Wouldn't now be the perfect time for a prank?" Elladan said, resting his chin in his hands.

* * *

"Do you have the bucket?" Estel asked Elladan and Legolas.

"Yes, we found one easily enough in the stables. All we need now are the eggs from the kitchen," Legolas said, turning to the younger twin and Eleniel.

Elrohir looked at his little sister. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Eleniel nodded and took her brother's outstretched hand before following him through the corridors to the kitchen. They stopped outside the door and peered in. This was going to be difficult; all of the cooks were busy preparing the food for the feast that would be held that night in honour of King Thranduil and Prince Legolas's arrival, so there definitely wasn't a chance of them entering unseen.

Eleniel tilted her head in confusion before looking over to her brother.

"There's going to be a feast?" she asked.

Elrohir smiled and nodded. "Yes, did we forget to tell you?"

Eleniel's eyes went wide. "Yes! Oh Ro, he's going to be so mad if we're doing this right before the feast! He'll have to wash and change, but what if there isn't enough time for him to do that?"

"Don't worry. If he does get mad, Elladan can take the blame; it was his idea," Elrohir said with a wink.

Eleniel was still unsure but went along with it anyway.

"How are we going to get them?" she asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure. How many do you think-"

"Lord Elrohir? Lady Eleniel? Are you alright?"

The elves turned around abruptly.

"Faelwen!" Elrohir said cheerfully to the cook.

Faelwen smiled, but the Peredhil could clearly see she was still confused.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"What were we doing? Um… we were… you see, Eleniel and I… we were… are those eggs?" Elrohir asked, staring down at the two cardboard cartons in the cook's hands.

Faelwen looked down to where her lord was looking and nodded. "Yes, we are making a lemon cake for the feast tonight, and we ran out of eggs, so I went to get some more. Why?"

"Could we possibly have them?" he asked.

"The eggs? Whatever would you need eggs for?" Faelwen asked. She was really beginning to get suspicious now.

Elrohir blinked and looked down at his sister who was standing innocently beside him.

"We need them for… egg painting," he said hesitantly.

Eleniel sniggered and quickly put her hand to her mouth as her brother glared down at her.

"Egg painting?" Faelwen raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"An activity where you paint on eggs."

"Shouldn't you use hard boiled eggs for that?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I can go back down and get some more for the cake, so-"

"Thank you!" Elrohir grabbed the cartons and his sister's hand, and ran down the corridors, leaving a very confused cook behind him.

When they reached Elladan's room, both of them were laughing madly.

"What's up with you?" the older twin asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Eleniel, face bright red, let out a giggle before collapsing onto Elladan. "Egg painting!" she said, and she and Elrohir burst out laughing again.

"I'm not going to ask," Legolas said.

"You got the eggs though, I take it?" Estel questioned.

Elrohir held up the cartons and everyone in the room grinned before setting to work.

* * *

"Be careful!" Estel cautioned.

"We are!" Legolas said.

Elrohir and the prince were trying hard to balance the full bucket of cracked eggs on top of the door of their target's room. If everything went to plan, he would walk right into the trap, and hopefully the result would end up with an egg-covered elf.

"I hear someone! Quick, hide!" Elladan suddenly whispered, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her behind the bed where they crouched down. Elrohir hid behind the door, hoping against hope that he wouldn't get any egg on him, and Legolas and Estel climbed into the big wardrobe, leaving it open a bit so they could see if their plan worked.

It did.

Well.

Sort of.

Their target walked in, and immediately got covered from head-to-toe in egg whites and yolks. He stood there, frozen, as bits of egg dripped from his clothes onto the floor. That part had worked. However, he wasn't alone. After he had walked in, another elf had followed behind him, and got his equal share of egg. That part wasn't planned at all.

From their hiding place inside the wardrobe, Legolas and Estel looked at each other and gasped.

Glorfindel stood there, flinching as the egg trickled down the back of his shirt and in his boots, and behind him, stood Lord Elrond. His eyes were clenched shut, and his once glossy raven hair was soaked with egg.

"What on Middle-earth happened?" came a familiar voice, and in walked Thranduil and Erestor, both trying to walk around the egg which had splattered on the floor.

"Has it really already started?" Erestor asked, sighing.

They had all hoped that the pranking wouldn't start until a few weeks after the king and prince had been here, but no, it had to be the _day_ they arrived, didn't it?

"It seems," Glorfindel said, wiping the egg from his face, "that we got pranked."

"Elrond…?" Erestor asked warily, keeping his distance from the elf lord who was still standing there, unmoving.

Glorfindel, Thranduil and Erestor stared at their friend in silence, until he spoke up. "Where are they?" he whispered, though loud enough for the elves and human in question to hear.

They all cowered and widened their eyes in their hiding places. The lord of Rivendell could lose his temper, and when he did, it wasn't nice.

Unexpectedly, Elrond's eyes slowly opened, and an evil smile played on his lips. "I'd like to give them all a hug," he said.

Glorfindel grinned. "Ah, what a good idea Elrond. A nice, big hug."

The elves and human in hiding all gulped. This definitely wasn't the plan! Their thoughts immediately flew to their clothes and hair, which would soon be covered in egg if they didn't _run!_

Elladan jumped up and swung his sister into his arms before rushing out of the room, dodging the hands which tried to grab him. Elrohir took this as his cue and slowly edged himself out from behind the door before running out after his brother and sister.

Legolas and Estel looked at each other and nodded. They leapt out of the wardrobe and hurried after the others.

"I think you should go and wash before it is time for the feast," Erestor suggested.

"Not until those imps receive their punishments," Elrond said.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement before running after them alongside his friend, both ignoring the strange looks they received from the passing elves.

* * *

The elves and human barged into the first room of theirs' that they saw, which happened to be Eleniel's. Estel, who was the last one in, shut the door and leant against it, panting. He walked over to the bed where his brothers, sister and the prince were and flopped onto the mattress, trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, Eleniel spoke up.

"What now?" she asked nervously. She knew her father and the golden warrior were only playing, but she didn't fancy having egg in her hair and on her clothes, especially as the feast would begin within the hour.

To be honest, nobody knew the answer to that question. They'd just have to wait. Nevertheless, they didn't have to wait very long.

The egg-covered elves didn't even knock; they pushed open the door and walked in, still dripping with egg whites and yolks. Elrond looked up and his gaze fell on his sons.

"Come and give your Ada a hug," he said before running towards them and crushing them in a sticky, wet hug. Loud shouts of protests could be heard as Elrond made sure the two elves and young human were covered in as much egg as possible.

Legolas and Eleniel gulped and turned towards the grinning warrior.

"I don't want a hug Fin," Eleniel said.

"Why not? You always love my hugs," Glorfindel said, raising his eyebrows.

"I do, but not when you're covered in egg."

The older elf chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, you should have thought twice about pranking me, because unfortunately, you don't have a choice," he said, advancing towards the cowering elves. He pulled them into a hug and collapsed onto the bed, making sure he fell first. He kissed the struggling elves on their foreheads, making sure to rub some of the egg from his face onto their's and looked over to Elrond, laughing as he heard the lord's sons cries.

"It wasn't meant for you Ada! Honestly, we didn't know you'd walk-ARGHH ADA!" Elrond had wiped the egg, which was previously on his robes, all over Elrohir's face.

Glorfindel laughed and turned his attention back to the two blonde-haired elves in his grasp and began covering them with even more egg.

At the door, Thranduil and Erestor leant against the doorframe, smiling. Thranduil felt happiness overcome him at the sound of his son's laughter and couldn't help chuckle at the sight before him.

* * *

"That was mean," Eleniel mumbled.

After Elrond and Glorfindel had stopped tormenting the pranksters, they had all gone to wash up and change into a new set of clothing. Elrond had gone with Eleniel and had washed and dressed quickly before seeing to his daughter. Now, they were clean, and Elrond was plaiting his youngest's hair, hoping he'd get it done before the feast began.

The elf lord laughed. "You deserved it you mischievous little elfling," he said as he tied off the braid and brought his hands down to tickle his daughter's stomach.

"No we didn't!" Eleniel said between giggles.

Elrond sighed happily and placed a kiss on the little elf's forehead.

"Le melin, tithen mir nin," he whispered.

Eleniel smiled. "Le melin Ada."

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company before a knock was heard at the door and they made their way down to the hall with the twins, Estel, Glorfindel, Legolas (who were all free of egg now), Thranduil and Erestor.

Eleniel was wearing a beautiful white dress which had once been her sister's, and a silver circlet lay on top of her golden head which had been neatly braided. The other elves were all dressed in their best robes and boots and were happily chatting to each other, occasionally bringing up the 'egg subject'.

Once they reached the hall, the occupants of the room stood up and smiled as the lords and lady entered and made their way to the table. Elrond sat at the head, as he always did, and the others made their way to their own seats.

"This feast is in honour of the arrival of King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We welcome you to Rivendell and hope you enjoy your time here," Elrond said, smiling wamly at his guests. He sat down, and the feast began.

After they had finished their meals, dessert, which was lemon cake, was brought out. Elrohir and Eleniel looked at each other and laughed. Elrond raised his eyebrows at his children.

"They did this earlier," Elladan explained, frowning in confusion.

Elrohir looked up and grinned before explaining everything, and the others soon joined in their laughter.

* * *

Eleniel, being so young, would enjoy the feast for a while until she grew tired and would struggle to keep her eyes open. Everyone at the table knew this, and so it wasn't a surprise when the little elf slumped slightly in her chair, her circlet almost falling off. Thranduil, who was sat next to her, smiled and stood up. "I'll take her," he told Elrond, who had made to get out of his seat and take his daughter to her room. Elrond smiled and nodded his head in thanks before watching the king pick up his daughter and take her out of the hall.

Eleniel didn't say or do anything except snuggle closer into Thranduil's chest as he carried her towards her room. Once they reached it, he opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. He smiled softly when he noticed that the eggy sheets had been replaced, and there was a nice lavender scent in the room. The king lay Eleniel on her bed and dressed her in her night clothes before pulling the covers up and watching as the little elf yawned.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" she asked, sleep evident in her quiet voice.

Thranduil smiled. "Of course. What would you like me to sing?"

"A Midnight Star? Ada sometimes sings it to me before I go to bed… he says Nana used to do the same for Dan and Ro," she said, her voice quietening when she mentioned her mother.

Thranduil drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He remembered the words to that lullaby as if his beautiful wife was only singing it to their little leaf only yesterday.

"Thranduil?" The king looked down to see Eleniel's eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression plastered on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried that she'd upset him somehow.

The king smiled and took one of the small hands in his. "I am fine. I was only remembering how my wife used to sing that to Legolas when he was little."

Eleniel smiled. "I bet she was a beautiful singer," she said.

"Oh, she was! Her voice sounded like tinkling bells whenever she sang. A Midnight Star was one of her favourite's; she'd sing it to Legolas before he went to sleep," the king sighed as memories of his beloved wife filled his head.

Eleniel looked at Thranduil. "I wonder if _my_ Nana's voice sounded like tinkling bells," she thought aloud. The elf king looked down and smiled.

"I'm sure it did," he said as began to sing the lullaby. He watched as the eyes of Elrond's youngest closed and soft breaths escaped her.

Smiling fondly, the king bent his head and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Sweet dreams tithen Eleniel," he whispered, before standing up and exiting the room, making his way back to the hall to continue the feast.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

 **Ada – Dad/daddy**

 **Le melin – I love you**

 **Tithen mir nin – My little jewel**

 **Tithen Eleniel - Little Eleniel**

* * *

 **There! Chapter 4 done! :D I absolutely loved writing this; it was so much fun! This chapter is also the longest one I've written so far! :P Maybe leave a review? :3**

 **Also, 'A Midnight Star' is a lullaby I just made up ;) Hehe.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Maybe leave a review? :) ~ Gre3nleaf**


	5. The Waterfall

**Note: I originally had one big chapter, but it was too big, so I split it up into this one and the next one ;) So after you read this, make sure to read the following chapter :)**

* * *

Morning found them all down at the breakfast table bright and early, talking happily to each other about the day they had planned ahead.

There had been a storm the previous night, but the sun had replaced the dark clouds, bringing the warmth and light they'd all been hoping for.

"Ada, we were wondering if we could take a picnic and ride down to the waterfall today," Elladan said after taking a bite from his toast.

Elrond looked up and smiled. "Of course you can, if you promise to be careful," he said.

"We will," Legolas said, smiling in thanks.

"Ada, couldn't you come too?" asked Eleniel, "Fin can as well, and Thranduil and Restor."

The elf king smiled. "I wouldn't mind a nice ride," he said, Glorfindel and Erestor both nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, I shall have the cooks prepare something for us and we can leave an hour or so before lunch," Elrond said.

Eleniel beamed at him. She loved spending time with her father and brothers, and it was even better with Glorfindel, Erestor, Thranduil and Legolas.

She quickly ate the rest of her food and waited for her brothers and the prince to finish their's. Once they had done, she walked with them out of the room and through the corridors.

"Let us go and tack our horses for the ride later on. We can tack the others' as well," Elrohir suggested, taking his sister's hand in his and swinging it slightly.

The others nodded in agreement and continued walking down the hall, heading for the big doors which lead out into the gardens. The stables, which housed all of the horses in Rivendell, were at the back, and as soon as Eleniel caught sight of it, she slipped her hand from her brother's and ran towards it. Legolas laughed and raced after her, the twins and Estel following close behind.

"Arthion!" the little elf said happily as she ran through the door, expecting to see the stable master with one of the many horses. However, he wasn't there.

"Arthion?" she tried again, frowning as she walked down the aisle in the middle and looked inside the stalls, trying to see if she could spot a raven-haired elf in one of them.

"Did someone call me?" came a voice from the end of the stable. Eleniel grinned and ran down to Eirien's stall. The beautiful black mare was lazily stood inside, munching from the hay net Arthion was hanging in the corner. The stable master turned and smiled.

"Good morning Eleniel," he said as he finished tying the hay net up. He patted Estel's horse's neck and walked out of the stall.

Eleniel grinned up at him and hugged the elf before her brothers and Legolas walked in, laughing and playfully shoving each other. Arthion hugged her back and ruffled the blonde hair affectionately, being careful not to mess the neat braid up too much that Legolas had put there that morning.

"Good morning my lords," he said with a smile, bowing his head slightly, "is there something you need?"

Elladan smiled and nodded. "Good morning Arthion. Yes, we came to tack our horses for our ride later with our Adar, Glorfindel, Erestor and King Thranduil."

"I can do that if you wish to go back," the stable master told them.

"Hannon le, but we are fine to do it ourselves. Perhaps you can help tack Galroch, Tinnu and Suldal," Elladan said.

The stable master leaned over the stall door next to him. The big, white horse inside whinnied and Arthion turned back to the older twin. "Asfaloth?" he asked hesitantly.

Elladan laughed. "Don't worry, Glorfindel said he would come down a bit later and tack him up himself," he assured him.

Everyone knew that the loyal stallion would rarely let anyone other than his master touch him, let alone tack and ride him; Glorfindel and his horse had an amazing bond that nobody could break.

Eleniel walked up the aisle until she reached the middle. She opened the stall door and smiled when her beautiful chestnut mare trotted over to her.

"Hello Tathar," the little elf said, stoking the horse's strong neck and patting her nose. The young Peredhil looked over at the stall next to her and saw Elrohir doing the same to his grey stallion, Anor, smiling and whispering to him in elvish. He looked up and noticed his sister looking at him.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked in mock-rudeness, trying to keep the smile back.

"Nothing, you arrogant elf," Eleniel replied with a giggle.

" _Arrogant elf?_ Muindor, did you hear that?" the younger twin said, feigning shock and looking to the stall opposite him.

"I did indeed," Elladan replied, putting a hand to his heart. "We are twins, therefore you have insulted us both. I am hurt tithen muinthel."

Legolas laughed and turned to his friends. "She is right, you know. I believe you both need to learn some manners," he said, winking at Eleniel.

"I'll have you know we are very polite," Elladan insisted.

"Whatever you say," Legolas said, turning back to his white stallion, Aeglos, who was trying to get his master's attention back by nuzzling the elf's pointed ear.

Elrohir huffed. " _Princes_ ," he mumbled.

"You are both princes in all but name," Legolas called from behind his horse.

Eleniel smiled innocently at the twins and giggled when they both crossed their eyes and stuck their tongues out behind the wood elf's back.

A few minutes later, Glorfindel walked into the stable. "Are you all alright?" he asked with a warm smile, leaning against the door of Tathar's stall and gazing fondly as his little warrior tacked her big horse up.

"Yes, I've just finished with Eirien," Estel said as he walked out of the stall. "Do you need any help with Tathar El?" he said, smiling as his little sister looked up and nodded quickly. Glorfindel turned his head as a series of _bangs_ echoed around the stable. He rolled his eyes and started walking towards the sound.

"Yes, yes I'm coming," he said as he opened the door to Asfaloth's stall and walked in. The stallion whinnied happily and nuzzled his master's hair. Glorfindel chuckled and patted the muscled neck. "Let's get you tacked up then," he said, reaching for the saddle behind him.

* * *

"Are you done with Ithil?" Elrohir called to his older brother, patting Anor's neck.

"Just about," came the reply.

The younger twin turned back to his horse and stroked his nose. Anor and Ithil were both twins, like their masters. The grey stallions had been Begetting day gifts from their father a few years back after their old horses had died in a battle with orcs. When Eleniel's Begetting day came, she received Tathar. Tathar was her very first horse, and she had immediately fallen in love with the brown mare, begging her brothers to give her lessons on how to ride. Estel had been given Eirien on his Begetting day also. 3 weeks earlier, his horse, Ernil, had died from an illness he couldn't be saved from. The young human had been devastated; Ernil had been given to him when he was 8 years old as a foal, and the two had grown up together until the stallion got sick and died. Elrond had been unsure on whether to buy Eirien for him after only less than a month after losing his old horse, but Estel had been ecstatic; he loved the black mare as much as he had loved Ernil.

When the elves and human had finished tacking their horses, they said goodbye to Arthion and walked back inside to Elrond's study. The elf lord, his advisor, and the king were all sat inside, waiting for the younger elves to return. Eleniel walked in and immediately jumped into her father's open arms. Elrond embraced his daughter and leant back against the chair, watching as his sons, Legolas and Glorfindel walked into the room and flopped themselves down onto any chair they could find.

"Well, that was hard work," the prince said.

Estel nodded his head. "Eirien was being stubborn as usual."

"Yet you finished first," Elrohir said.

"That's because you're just _slow,_ " the human said with a laugh, dodging the pillow that came hurtling towards him.

"Was Suldal good for you?" the king asked; his chestnut stallion could be a handful at times!

"I believe so Ada, although Arthion was the one who tacked him up. He did Tinnu and Galroch also," Legolas said.

"Such a kind elf," Erestor said, smiling warmly.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Galroch will enjoy being out for a while," he said.

"Aye, as will Tinnu. I have been too busy as of late to ride her," Erestor sighed.

"Can we go now?" Eleniel asked from her father's lap, impatience clearly getting the better of her.

The elf lord chuckled and kissed his little jewel's forehead. "Yes, we can," he replied.

"I shall go and get our picnic from the kitchen. It should be ready," Erestor said before walking out of the door.

Elladan grinned. "Race you there!" he said, before bolting out of the door, followed by his brothers, sister, friend and…

Thranduil and Elrond weren't surprised when Glorfindel dashed after them.

* * *

"It really is a beautiful day," Thranduil commented as he walked out of the stable, leading Suldal behind him.

"Mhm, it is," Elrond agreed, breathing in the fresh air.

Suddenly, an elf came running out of the Last Homely House. She stopped, out of breath, in front of Elrond.

"Hir nin," she panted, "there has been some trouble in the kitchens. Too much flour – in oven – bread – getting too big – explode!"

Elrond's eyes widened and he immediately looked back at his home. He sighed.

"Alright, I am coming."

Glorfindel and Thranduil walked over to Elrond. "We will come too," they said.

"I will stay and look after the horses," Erestor said, taking Suldal and Galroch's reins in his hand and hesitantly reaching for Asfaloth's. Glorfindel smirked and handed them to the advisor. He narrowed his eyes at his fidgeting horse and pointed a finger at him. "Be good," he warned.

Elrond turned towards his children and the prince who were all staring at the scene. The twins and Legolas were ready to pass their horses' reins to the advisor and come with them, but the elf lord knew that whatever had happened in the kitchens couldn't possibly be _that_ serious.

"You go ahead, we will meet you at the waterfall," he told them before following the cook alongside Glorfindel and Thranduil.

Elladan turned towards his sister and lifted her up onto Tathar's saddle before leaping onto Ithil.

"See you soon," he said to Erestor, watching as Estel, Legolas and Elrohir leapt onto their own mounts and started heading up the path towards the woods. Erestor nodded and focused on the jittery stallion beside him. Asfaloth really did like no one else but Glorfindel!

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Eleniel, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked, amusement evident in his voice.

They were walking through the woods now, marvelling at the beauty of it that they never tired of. All that could be heard was the sound of crunching leaves under the horses' hooves, the birds singing in the trees… and Eleniel counting.

"I am counting," the little elf said.

"I can see that," the younger twin chuckled, "but why, may I ask, are you counting?"

"I am counting all of the daisies on the ground Ro."

Elrohir looked around and smiled. There were indeed a lot of little white flowers scattered around the forest floor. Why she was counting them, he did not know, but left her to it.

"I can hear the waterfall!" Legolas said, smiling brightly.

Once they were close enough to see the rushing water, they urged their mounts on until they reached the clearing next to the waterfall where they always sat and ate their picnics. They dismounted and let their horses wander, knowing they'd come back at their call.

Legolas immediately walked over to a tree and sat down, gazing at the mesmerizing sight in front of him. The crystal-blue water was gushing over the waterfall, the light reflecting off it and creating a beautiful rainbow at the bottom. Beautiful flowers surrounded them, which Eleniel set to picking, and Legolas felt himself be at peace more than he had been for a while.

The twins and Estel sat down beside the prince.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elladan asked, grinning at the tranquil look on the elf's face.

"Mhm, isn't it beautiful?"

"Aye," Estel said, closing his eyes and relaxing, "it is."

* * *

Eleniel loved picking flowers. If they were _too_ pretty, she left them alone, because she believed it needed to be in a place where others could see its beauty too. However, the little daffodils, daisies and bluebells which there were plenty of were picked and carefully arranged into little bouquets. The young Peredhil would usually give them to the cooks at home, and to her brothers. She sat back and looked at the ones she'd made so far. One for Faelwen (to say sorry for yesterday), one for Arthion, one for Elladan, one for Elrohir, one for Estel, one for Thranduil, one for Legolas, one for Glorfindel and one for Erestor. Now all she needed one for was her father.

Eleniel looked around and smiled when she saw a cluster of butter-yellow daffodils next to her brothers. She jumped up and ran over to them. Elladan opened one eye and grinned.

"Are you okay there tithen fileg nin?" he asked, watching the small hands pick the flowers.

Eleniel nodded. "These are for Ada," she said.

"Ah, I see," the older twin said, "don't go too near the edge now, okay?"

"Okay Dan," the little elf said before standing up and running over to her bouquets.

 _Hmm,_ she thought, frowning and tilting her head slightly, _there aren't enough here._

Looking around, she caught sight of some pretty violets near the waterfall. "Ada's favourites!" she whispered to herself. She stood up and walked over to them, being careful not to slip. At that moment, Elladan opened his eye to check on his sister. Noticing how close she was to the edge, he quickly leaned forward.

"Eleniel!" he called.

The little elf turned around.

"That's too close, come back here please."

Eleniel looked at the violets and then suddenly noticed how close she actually was to the waterfall. She stepped back a bit, her eyes wide. Turning around quickly, she decided to look for some different flowers her father might like.

It all happened so fast. As soon as she had turned, Eleniel had lost her footing and slipped.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"ELENIEL!"

* * *

Elladan was frantic. As soon as he had seen his sister fall over the edge, he leapt up and ran towards where she had fallen.

Elrohir, Estel and Legolas jumped up after him, having heard the piercing scream.

"Dan! What are you doing? What happened?" Elrohir asked, running towards his twin.

Elladan had gotten down on his knees and was breathing heavily, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he wildly looked around for a way to get down the waterfall.

"She _fell_ , Ro! Eleniel's _fallen!_ " he said, panicking.

Elrohir's eyes widened with fear and shock as he ran to the edge and looked down. Luckily, his little sister hadn't fallen into the rushing water below. She had landed on a rocky ledge near to the bottom, but she was unconscious. At least, that's what they hoped…

 _No,_ Elrohir thought, ignoring the terrifying image which had crept into his head, _she is unconscious. She will be fine._

"Eleniel's fallen?" Legolas asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes! I don't know what she was doing so close to the edge, but I told her to come back to me, so she turned and stepped away, but she slipped and fell," Elladan explained. "I'm going down to get her."

"No, no Dan! We have to get help; it's too dangerous! Legolas, get Aeglos and ride back as fast as you can to see if our Adar is on his way. Tell him to hurry!" Elrohir said, grabbing his twin's arm to stop him from climbing down.

Legolas nodded and wasted no time in calling for his horse and galloping off.

Estel was stood with his back to the tree, trying to process what had just happened. His little sister had fallen. Down a cliff. Almost into a waterfall.

Elrohir looked at Elladan. He was having trouble trying to restrain him.

"Dan," he said, trying to gain his struggling twin's attention. "Elladan!"

Elladan looked at his brother, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

"It will be okay, do you hear me? Ada will be here soon, alright? We will get Eleniel back to safety, I promise you. Everything will be fine," Elrohir said, trying to reassure himself as much as his brother. He glanced down at the ledge, barely keeping his own tears back. He wanted to jump down there and rescue the little elf as much as his twin did, but he knew it would be too risky; they could very easily get hurt if they weren't careful.

The younger twin could see that Eleniel had a large gash on her forehead, and it looked to be still bleeding. He couldn't tell how deep it was, but he knew it needed to be treated quickly. Her leg was at an angle and she had cuts all over her body. He couldn't look anymore. The sight looked too familiar. All he could do now was wait and hope everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Adar – Father**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Peredhil – Half-elven**

 **Muindor – Brother**

 **Tithen muinthel – Little sister**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Tithen fileg nin – My little bird**

 **Horses:**

 **Galroch – Light horse (Elrond's horse)**

 **Tinnu – Dusk (Erestor's horse)**

 **Suldal – Wind foot (Thranduil's horse)**

 **Asfaloth – Sunlit foam (Glorfindel's horse)**

 **Tathar – Willow (Eleniel's horse)**

 **Anor – Sun (Elrohir's horse)**

 **Aeglos – Icicle (Legolas's horse)**

 **Ithil – Moon (Elladan's horse)**

 **Ernil – Prince (Estel's old horse)**

* * *

 **I thought I'd add in the horses' name translations too :)**

 **I was debating whether or not I should make Elladan react how he did. I wanted him to be the big, protective brother who would always know what to do in a situation like this, but then I realized that there isn't really another way he** _ **would**_ **have reacted! I mean, he lost his mother, and then vowed (alongside Elrohir) that he'd always protect his little sister. Then, she falls off a cliff, onto a rocky ledge, unmoving… I can't imagine the thoughts which must have been rushing through his head :(**

 **Elrohir didn't see her fall, which I guess is why he didn't react as badly as his brother.**

 **By the way, do you like how I made the twins' horses' names mean 'sun' and 'moon'? I just thought it'd be so cute :'D**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, the 'incident' in the kitchen is nothing serious XD Just some baking gone a bit wrong ;)**

 **Anywayssss, enough of my rambling! As I said before, I had to split one big chapter up into this one and the next one, so make sure you go and read that one! :D Thank you for reading… maybe leave a review? :P ~ Gre3nleaf**


	6. Forgotten Memories

**Note: I originally had one big chapter, but it was** _ **too**_ **big, so I split it up into this one and the previous one ;) So before you read this, make sure to read the one before :)**

 **Landion is mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"How do you think they even managed to put too much in the pan?" Erestor questioned.

"I have no idea!" Elrond replied, chuckling as he guided his horse around a fallen log.

The four friends laughed. After the… incident in the kitchen, they had mounted their horses and headed off to the woods, eager to spend more time together.

"My boy will be loving this," Thranduil said as he reached down to pat Suldal's neck.

"Yes, as will my children. They will do anything to get outdoors!" Elrond said, leaning back in the saddle and feeling the warmth on his face.

"What's that noise?" Glorfindel suddenly said, furrowing his eyebrows. He strained his ears, making out the sound of thundering hooves. Soon enough, they could see the shape of a snow-white horse and its rider galloping full-speed towards them.

"Is that… Aeglos?" the king questioned, frowning.

"Yes, I can see Legolas," Glorfindel said. He urged Asfaloth into a trot as soon as the prince came into better view.

When the balrog-slayer reached Legolas, he rode up beside him and began rubbing his back. The young elf had tears trailing down his face and his mount was breathing heavily.

"Tithen lasse?" Thranduil said as he stopped beside his son, concern lacing his voice. "What happened? Where are the twins? Estel? Eleniel?"

Legolas took a huge breath and looked up. "Eleniel… fallen… off cliff… waterfall," he choked out, still worried sick for his little friend.

As soon as the elf lord heard this, his eyes grew wide. "Eleniel has fallen off a _what?_ " he asked, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"A cliff! She slipped and… fell… she landed on a ledge near the bottom, not in the water but… please! You have to come quick!"

Elrond didn't hesitate before kicking his heels and letting Galroch race off towards the waterfall, Glorfindel, Erestor, Thranduil and Legolas following close behind.

* * *

 _Oh, hurry up!_ Elrohir thought desperately. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours. Really, it had only been a few minutes. However, they had been long, agonizing minutes. He had to keep a firm hold on Elladan just in case he decided to run and climb down the cliff, and he had to stay by the edge so he could make sure nothing happened to his little sister, which meant he couldn't run to his little brother and comfort him. The poor human looked terrified! His back was still against the tree and he was staring at the waterfall, almost as if he was still trying to take everything in, which, thinking about it, he probably was. All Elrohir could do was call out soothing words from where he was sat and tell him everything would be alright.

His head snapped up as soon as he heard the sound of hooves, and he almost cried in relief when he saw his father.

Elrond dismounted Galroch and immediately ran to his twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir, are you alright?" he asked.

Both managed a weak nod, and it was then that the elf lord noticed his human son. The boy looked so scared, and so Elrond appreciated it greatly when Thranduil hurried over to him and took the shaking human into his arms.

Glorfindel strode over to the edge of the cliff and began scanning the area for a way to get down.

"Stay here with the twins Elrond," he said as he unfastened his cloak and let it drop to the floor.

"How are you going to get down?" Elrohir asked.

"I'll have to jump into the water. If I do that, then I can climb the rocks up to the ledge; it will be easier that way," the warrior explained.

"How will you get back up?" Elladan asked, calmer now that his father was holding him.

Glorfindel looked back down and frowned. "I suppose I will have to climb back up," he replied.

The twins nodded. The cliff was steep and it would be a struggle to get up, but they knew that if they waited at the top to reach down and take Eleniel from him as soon as they could, then he'd probably make it.

"Be careful mellon nin," Elrond said. "The current is strong and there will be sharp rocks down there."

Glorfindel nodded before stepping back, running towards the edge and diving into the water below.

* * *

The warrior hit the icy water with a splash, the strong current immediately pulling him under. He fought it and swam back up, spluttering and gasping for breath, his wet hair plastered to his face as he wildly looked around, trying to spot the ledge.

There!

He took a deep breath and swam as fast as he could towards it, managing to cut his leg on a rock in the process. Grimacing at the pain it caused, he climbed onto a boulder at the edge of the cliff and lifted his leg up, inspecting it. The rock had cut through his leggings and straight into his skin. It was bleeding, and it was quite deep, but there was nothing he could do right now. He had to get Eleniel to safety.

He looked up at the ledge above him and turned around, placing his hands on the rock and beginning to climb. He climbed with all the strength in him, determined to reach the little elf and get her back home.

Once he reached the ledge, he pulled himself onto it and lay on his back for a while, gasping. He looked beside him and sighed. Sitting up, he immediately checked the little elf's pulse, relieved when he felt it. Slower than it should be, but there. The wound on her forehead was quite deep, and her arm looked to be badly broken. He checked the rest of her body and found a cracked rib and fractured leg, but apart from that, everything seemed to be okay.

The balrog-slayer looked down and smiled sadly, pulling a strand of blonde hair away from the elfling's face. "Hello, my little warrior," he whispered. He gently lifted her and secured her tightly in his arms before standing. He looked up and nodded his head at Elrond, who returned it.

Again, he put his hand on the rock and started climbing, stopping every once in a while to check that Eleniel was alright. Climbing with one hand was difficult, especially as his other one was holding on tightly to Eleniel, but he continued, only focusing on his destination.

The searing pain that now shot through his leg was almost becoming unbearable, but he couldn't stop now. He was almost there.

When he was near to the top, the twins and Elrond immediately reached down and took Eleniel from his arms. Elladan cradled her close to his chest as Elrond and Elrohir helped Glorfindel up. The warrior lay on his back as soon as he had been pulled up and shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain in his leg.

"The gash on her forehead is quite deep, she has a broken arm, a cracked rib and fractured leg," he informed them.

Elrond nodded, stood up and took his daughter into his arms. "I will have to see to that cut on your leg once we return. It looks painful," he said.

Glorfindel nodded before standing up, flinching. "Yes, but you must tend to Eleniel first. Asfaloth is the fastest; he will take you back safely."

The balrog-slayer turned towards his stallion who was waiting by a tree with the other horses, ears pricked and curiously watching. He called to him and Asfaloth immediately trotted to his master, gently nuzzling his leg in concern.

"I am fine," the elf said, stroking the velvety nose. "Now, I need you to be good and take Elrond and Eleniel back home safely, do you understand?"

The horse whinnied and turned towards the elf lord. He knew something was wrong, and so he didn't hesitate this time to kneel down and allow Elrond to climb onto his back with the little elfling.

"Noro lim Asfaloth," Glorfindel whispered, watching as the stallion bolted out of the clearing.

* * *

As soon as Asfaloth entered the courtyard, guards came running towards them, all worried as to why the horse had been galloping at such a fast speed.

"Send for the healers immediately!" the elf lord said as he jumped off the horse and ran towards the doors that lead inside. The guards, seeing the little elf in the arms of their lord, bowed their heads and ran off.

The healers rushed out through the doors as quickly as the guards had entered it.

"Hir nin," one healer, a young elf named Landion said, worry etched on his face, "what happened?"

Elrond began walking quickly through the doors and down the long hallways to the healing room alongside the healers. "She fell off a cliff and onto a rocky ledge below. She has a deep wound on her forehead that we will need to tend to immediately, a cracked rib, a broken arm and a fractured leg. The cuts she has will also need to be cleaned in case of infection," he explained.

Once they reached their destination, Elrond immediately set his daughter on a bed, being careful not to injure her further and started giving orders to the elves around him. He sighed and looked down at his little elfling, feeling the first hot tears pooling in his eyes.

* * *

Once the twins, Estel, and Legolas had arrived back shaken but safe along with Glorfindel, Thranduil and Erestor, they immediately ran to the healing room. However, they were stopped outside by Landion. "I know you want to see her, but she is still unconscious. Your Adar is trying his best to wake her, and he told me not to allow anyone to enter, unless it is Glorfindel, for he needs to have his leg seen to."

"Aye, I am here."

They turned to see the warrior limping towards them.

"Go to one of your rooms, and I shall call you when you can come to see her, alright?" he said, raising his eyebrows as they all made to protest. Quickly shutting their mouths at the look on the balrog-slayer's face, they nodded and turned to walk up the corridor.

Landion smiled sadly and opened the door, waiting as Glorfindel hopped in before shutting it again.

* * *

"Elrond, her eyes are opening!"

After Glorfindel's leg had been stitched and bandaged, he had walked – or in this case, limped – straight over to his friend and sat down on a chair, watching his friend try to rouse the elfling.

Elrond quickly averted his eyes to his daughter's and smiled in relief.

Eleniel's head was hurting. That was the first thing that came to her fuzzy mind. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, confusion filling her head. Where was she? What was she doing? Why did she hurt all over? Thinking about it – could she even think? – she couldn't remember anything. Terror started building up in her as she met the gaze of two elves. One blond-haired and one raven-haired. She looked at them for a moment before tears started trailing down her cheeks.

Elrond grasped the little elf's hands in his. "Shh, shh, it is okay. Are you hurting tithen mir?"

Eleniel stared at the elves in front of her with wide, tired eyes, unsure of what to say. No words seemed to be forming in her mind.

"I… I.. Wh.. Ye," she choked out, sobbing now. What was happening? What was this place?

"Does your head hurt tithen pen?" Glorfindel asked, now moving closer to the little elf and sitting on the end of the bed.

As soon as he sat down, Eleniel squealed, snatched her hand out of Elrond's and covered her face with it. Well, tried to; her arm hurt terribly!

"Eleniel, you must be careful. You are still healing," Elrond said, slightly concerned now.

Glorfindel was silent. What had just happened? Why was she scared of him? He looked at his friend.

"El… El'nel?" Eleniel managed out in a raspy whisper.

Elrond's heart started beating wildly. No, no, no! This could not be right!

"Eleniel…" he started, "do you know who I am? Do you know who _you_ are?"

His suspicions were confirmed when Eleniel hesitantly shook her head.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, the twins, Estel and Legolas jumped off of the bed. Elrond walked in, followed by Glorfindel, Erestor and Thranduil, who all looked very forlorn.

Elladan was the first to speak up. "Can we see her? Is she alright? Ada?"

Elrond took his oldest son's hands in his and looked him in the eye, dreading what was about to come next. He wasn't surprised when Glorfindel did the same to Estel, Erestor to Elrohir and Thranduil to Legolas, all knowing they weren't going to take the news very well.

Elrond sighed and turned back to his eldest son.

"Eleniel's broken bones are not too serious, and they will be completely healed in a couple of months."

He winced as his son visibly released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, thinking this was all.

The elf lord took a deep breath and continued.

"However, there is something else I need to tell you. When she fell, she hit her head. You all know this, for I'm sure you saw the wound."

They all nodded, not knowing what was about to come, their eyes on the elf lord.

"The wound was very deep," Elrond said, "it has been stitched up, but… the damage is already done. She cannot remember anything. Eleniel has lost her memory."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen lasse – Little leaf**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

 **Noro lim – Ride fast (said in FotR)**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Adar – Father**

 **Tithen mir – Little jewel**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Ada – Dad**

 **Horses:**

 **Suldal – Wind foot (Thranduil's horse)**

 **Aeglos – Icicle (Legolas's horse)**

 **Asfaloth – Sunlit foam (Glorfindel's horse)**

 **Galroch – Light horse (Elrond's horse)**

* * *

 **Oh no. I'm sorry! :c XD**

 **Soooo, the real part of the story has come ;) I really hope you enjoyed reading! :DD ~ Gre3nleaf**


	7. Blaming And Tears

**Note: Omg, can you guys forgive me for taking over a month to update?! I'm so sorry!**

 **I told you in one of my previous chapters that I was getting a kitten. Well, I've got him now! However, he really hasn't had the best start in his new home at all. He is very ill, and has already had an operation at less than 10 weeks old :( I had to look after him, which is the reason why I haven't updated in what seems like forever. If you could pray for Jake, I would be very appreciative :) Thank you!**

 **Anyway, chapter 7 of Rivendell's Star is here now. I really hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Elrond would never forget the look of pure shock on his oldest son's face. He didn't even want to look at the others' to see how they had reacted. He stared into Elladan's eyes and noticed the tears pooling at the bottom of them.

"Can we see her?" he choked, desperately trying not to cry.

Elrond hesitated before nodding his head. He wanted his sons and the prince to see her of course, but he wasn't sure what their reactions would be. He didn't know about Legolas, but the twins and Estel definitely didn't know anyone who had lost their memory. He turned his head to the younger twin and sighed slightly. Elrohir's face was expressionless, much like Legolas's, as if they were having trouble trying to believe it. Estel had his eyes closed and was biting his lip as he leant against Glorfindel's chest.

Quickly looking back to Elladan, he forced a weak smile. "Yes, yes, of course," he said as he turned around and walked out of the door, followed by the others.

The short journey to the healing rooms was silent. The elves who passed them wore confused expressions as they noticed the looks on their lords' faces, and they quickly rushed by so as not to disturb their thoughts.

Elrond had told Landion to stay with Eleniel at all times; she had no idea who or where she was and if she was left alone, she would most likely be very scared.

As they walked through the doors, Elrond immediately turned to look at his daughter. Landion had changed the bandages on Eleniel's head and was now coaxing her to drink some water. She wasn't able to move much because of the pain in her ribs and head and the big cast which now covered her leg. The healers had done all they could for the elfling, but clearly it hadn't been enough.

He smiled faintly as Eleniel's head turned towards the newcomers. She was still dressed in her blue tunic and cream leggings, but both were very dirty and ripped now. Her hair was tousled and muddy and the elf lord almost cringed at the thought of untangling it. He would have to help her wash soon and change into cleaner clothes.

Hearing a soft sigh beside him, he turned and watched as the twins glanced at each other before slowly walking forward. The expressions on their faces were difficult to read, and their hands touched each other slightly, both seeking comfort from the other. His sons were still finding it hard to take everything in, and Elrond didn't blame them.

Once Landion noticed them, he stood up and walked towards the others, anxiously watching the twins.

Elladan didn't know how to feel. How _should_ he feel? This was his sister… his _baby_ sister… the one he swore to protect. Biting his lip, he knelt beside the bed and took one of the cold, shaking hands in his own, while Elrohir did the same next to him.

Eleniel didn't protest, but kept her eyes focused on the twins, unsure if these were elves she could trust. She liked the black-haired one who watched over her while the others went out of the room. She couldn't remember his name, although she was quite sure he'd told her. Was it Lan… Landi… Landiii…? Oh, never mind. She also liked the elf she had first laid eyes on when she woke up. The other dark-haired one. He looked like someone she should feel safe around. The blond one… she wasn't quite sure. It had scared her when he moved to sit on her bed because she had only just woken up and had no idea where – or who – she was. He looked so strong and muscular, and she didn't know what he was going to do…

She had recognised two other elves when they all walked through the door. Another blond one, who looked very important, and another dark-haired one who walked beside him. She had met them a little while before.

The two who were knelt by her bed seemed alright, although she couldn't understand why they looked the same. Her head did still feel a bit fuzzy… maybe she was seeing double.

Elrohir made the move to talk first. "How are you tithen pen?" he asked.

Eleniel turned her head to the one who had spoken. So she wasn't seeing double… strange. She winced slightly as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. It soon went though, and she looked into the storm-grey eyes, nodding hesitantly.

"I… I am okay," she said truthfully. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before, and she was sure it had something to do with the liquid that the Landi elf had given her earlier on.

Elrohir nodded his head, feeling relief overcome his heart at the sound of her voice. "That is good," he said.

Elladan spoke next. "Do you remember who we are?" he asked.

Elrond sighed. He knew, everyone knew, that Elladan would find this very hard. They all would, but Elladan would react to it differently. His oldest was like that; always feeling responsible over his younger siblings.

Eleniel cocked her head to the side a little before slowly shaking it.

Elladan took in a deep breath and nodded. He knew she didn't remember them, but had needed to ask anyway.

Noticing her eyes darting every so often to each of them, he squeezed his sister's hand. "What is it Eleniel?" he asked.

"You look the… same."

Elladan opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. His little sister had been one of the only people who could tell them apart, and now she couldn't even remember that they were twins.

"You are not seeing double, don't worry tithen pen. We are twins, so that is why look the same," Elrohir said, noticing his brother as he struggled to speak.

"Why does everyone keep s-saying that?"

"Tithen pen?"

"Yes… what does it mean?"

The twins furrowed their eyebrows and looked at each other, confusion clouding their faces. It was strange how she remembered to speak in the common tongue but not elvish.

"It means 'little one'," Elladan told her, finally able to speak.

"I am little?"

Elrohir chuckled. "You are!"

Eleniel smiled. She was beginning to like these two. Suddenly, she remembered the elves who were now standing in the middle of the room, watching them. She noticed two who she hadn't seen before. One was blond, like the important one, and the other had black hair, although his didn't look like the elves' did. It was much, much shorter, and didn't look as tidy.

Legolas looked at Elrond, who smiled and nodded, before walking towards the bed. He knelt on the other side, opposite the twins, and stroked the messy, blonde hair.

"Hello," he whispered.

Eleniel stared at the prince before smiling a little.

Legolas smiled back and continued to stroke her hair, thanking the Valar that his little El was alright.

"Ion," Elrond said, looking at Estel. The 16-year-old was standing there, silent, leaning against Glorfindel. He turned his head towards his father.

"Would you like to go and see your sister?" the elf lord asked.

Estel looked back at the bed and bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Glorfindel noticed this and smiled fondly before taking the teenager's hand in his and walking towards the bed.

"Go on," he whispered, giving the human a soft push.

Estel walked forward and smiled down at his little sister who looked back up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Not _too_ bad," the elfling replied. She wasn't as frightened as she had been before. She knew they meant no harm… although she was still a bit wary of that blond…

Estel smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

At that moment, Elrond, Erestor and Thranduil walked forward.

"Alright," the elf lord said, noticing how dark it had become outside. "I believe, after a very eventful day, you all need a warm bath, a meal which I will send up to you, and then sleep." He looked pointedly at Estel, who was looking exhausted to say the least. The human smiled tiredly and didn't protest when Glorfindel took his arm and lead him out of the room.

Sighing, Elrond turned back to the twins and Legolas.

"Will I have any chance in trying to tell you to go to your rooms?" he asked.

"No," Elrohir said, smiling innocently.

The elf lord shook his head and chuckled. "You need to sleep," he said.

"We will," Legolas said.

Thranduil looked at the prince. "Promise? I do not want a grumpy son tomorrow morning."

Legolas forced a laugh. "I promise Ada!"

"We will sleep, do not worry," Elrohir said.

Elrond nodded and looked at Elladan. His oldest still had Eleniel's hand in his, and he hadn't said anything in a while. Everyone else was trying their hardest to lighten the mood… this was going to be a very difficult time for them all, but Elladan didn't seem to be any happier.

"Elladan," he said, waiting for his son to look up at him. When he did, he motioned towards the door. "A word please?" he asked.

The older twin glanced at his sister before nodding and following his father out of the door.

As soon as they stepped out of the room, Elrond turned to his son and opened his mouth to speak. "Elladan, you must stop," he said.

"Stop what?" the older twin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself for what has happened."

The young Peredhil sighed. Had he really been that obvious?

"I can't stop blaming myself for something that was my fault."

Elrond crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "How, may I ask, was it your fault?" he questioned.

"Would you like me to make a list?" Elladan snapped, his grey eyes turning cold. He knew he had been rude, but didn't care. "First of all, it was _my_ idea to go on a ride in the forest. Then, when we couldn't go, _I_ suggested we take a picnic and have it by the waterfall. When we got there, I saw Eleniel get too close, and all I did was tell her to come back. I should have gotten her myself. I should have got up, walked over there, and brought her back. But I didn't, and she fell. She _fell_ Ada, and I saw it happen. I could have done something, but I was too late. It's _my_ fault my little sister is in that bed. It's _my_ fault she doesn't remember who she is or who we are. It's all _my_ fault Ada!"

Elrond was shocked. He had expected his son to be upset and angry, of course he had, but this was filled with so much more… and he didn't quite know what it was.

Staring into his oldest son's angry eyes, he watched as the tears streamed down the red cheeks, finding himself unsure of what to say. He hadn't noticed that Glorfindel had appeared halfway through the rage and was now leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his face wearing an unreadable expression.

Elladan noticed, however, and turned towards him, his grey eyes locking with the warrior's icy blue ones.

Elrond followed his son's gaze and looked at his friend, watching as he uncrossed his arms and walked towards them.

"It was not your fault Elladan," the balrog-slayer said. He was stern when it came to things like this, and he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't going to let the younger elf think that he was to blame. He knew that if Elladan did continue to believe that it was his fault, then it would make the whole situation harder for everyone, and he'd probably never be the same again, even if Eleniel regained her memory.

The golden warrior grasped Elladan's shoulders and turned him to look at him, making sure their eyes were on each other before speaking.

"I repeat, it was not your fault; do you understand? I will _not_ have you thinking that. None of us knew that Eleniel was going to fall off the edge of the waterfall, did we? You suggested the ride because you thought it would be enjoyable, which it was until the accident. You told Eleniel to come back, and I believe she was about to do so before she slipped and fell. Is that right? Well, you did not make her slip, did you? If she hadn't have slipped, she wouldn't have fallen, and so calling her back to you was enough. Nobody could have known that what happened today was going to happen, do you hear me, Elladan? You are not to blame; nobody is to blame." The balrog-slayer released his hold on the Peredhil's shoulders and watched as he slumped against the wall, tears falling freely from his red eyes.

"I know you feel responsible for your siblings Elladan. You are the oldest, therefore meaning it is your duty to look after them. However, that does not mean you have to blame yourself for everything to do with them that goes wrong. Okay?" Glorfindel said, his voice softer than it had been before.

Elladan nodded, his breathing hitching slightly. "I am just… scared," he admitted. "We have lost her."

Glorfindel walked forward and placed his forehead against Elladan's, smiling comfortingly.

"We haven't lost her; we just have to work together to bring her back to us, and we'll do that. It doesn't matter how long it takes, we'll do it. Accidents happen, you need to understand that. Some are small, yet some are big, and sometimes, all you can do is hope. Do not think about what could or should have happened, because it is done now. You cannot change the past."

Elrond watched this with a sad smile. Glorfindel had his arms wrapped around Elladan in a tight hug, murmuring soothing words, and the Peredhil had his eyes closed, tears flowing out from under them.

He didn't exactly believe that his son really _did_ think it was his fault. It was more to do with the fact that the young elf was angry, upset and had just needed to blame someone, even if it meant himself. This was going to be hard for them all. Eleniel was Rivendell's light, happiness and joy. _His_ light, happiness and joy…

The elf lord was interrupted from his thoughts when his son embraced him.

"Goheno nin Ada."

Elrond smiled and folded his arms around his oldest.

"There is nothing to forgive ion nin," he said.

Elladan drew back from the hug and took in a shaky breath.

Elrond kissed his son on his forehead and gave him a gentle push towards the door which lead back inside the room. "Go back to the others now. I will have food sent to you all, and you must sleep after you have eaten it, for you are all very tired. I will be back soon to change Eleniel into cleaner clothes and make sure she is alright."

Elladan nodded and smiled at Glorfindel before heading back inside. Elrond turned to his friend and sighed.

"Thank you for that mellon nin," he said as they began walking up the hall.

"No need to thank me. You would not have been able to do it," the balrog-slayer said with a wink.

Elrond looked at his friend, both eyebrows raised. "And why would that be?"

"Because you are tired."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't feel-"

"Don't argue with me."

Elrond's mouth shut and he looked at the blond who turned to him and grinned. The elf lord chuckled and shook his head. "It has been a busy day for us all."

"Yes," Glorfindel said, "it has." He stopped walking and turned to his friend, adopting a serious look on his face. "Especially for you. She is your daughter Elrond, and I can see that you have been trying hard not to break down today."

Elrond stayed silent, knowing that everything the golden warrior was saying was true. He had tried to be brave for his sons, his friends, and most importantly, his daughter, but deep inside, all he had wanted to do was go to his room and cry. It didn't sound very lordly at all and he knew it, but he didn't care. As Glorfindel had said, it was his _daughter._ His youngest child and somebody that he loved with all his heart.

"Go to your room, mellon nin, and I will take care of the food and Eleniel. I can see that you are tired, so do not try to say that you aren't." Then, unexpectedly, the warrior put his arms around Elrond and hugged him. "She will come back to us," he said.

The elf lord nodded, his face buried in the golden mane. If anyone saw them like this, they would probably get some very strange thoughts, but he didn't care. It was just the comfort he needed. Smling at his friend, he thanked him and began walking down the hall.

Once he reached his room, he entered it, sat on his bed and felt the first tears of many roll down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Valar – Gods**

 **Ion – Son**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Peredhil - Half-elven**

 **Goheno nin – Forgive me**

 **Ion nin – My son**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'd love it if you could leave a review :P ~ Gre3nleaf**


	8. First Words

**Note: 8** **th** **chapter already?! Yep ;) XD This isn't as long as other chapters, but I still hope you enjoy reading it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! :D**

 **Btw, shoutout to LadyLindariel, a friend of mine who has the most amazing fics you need to check out!**

* * *

"Are you alright little warrior?" Glorfindel asked, turning his gaze down to the elfling in his arms.

He had told Elrond he would look after Eleniel, which also meant getting her washed and dressed into cleaner clothes. He didn't mind; he'd done it more times than he could count. However, it just didn't seem right today. Usually, when she was younger, they would have so much fun together playing with the bath toys and splashing each other that Elrond would have to come in and take over, telling Glorfindel to change himself from his soaking wet clothes to new ones while he dried his daughter.

Eleniel looked up from where she was sat in the bath, supported by the balrog-slayer's hands. Her leg was also being gently lifted away from the water, seeing as it was encased in a heavy cast. She hadn't objected when he came to bathe her, but that didn't mean she wanted him to do it. She was still wary of him, and besides, she had thought that the dark-haired elf was going to do it… that was what he had said anyway, before he went outside with one of the twins.

Hesitantly, the little Peredhil nodded. Glorfindel smiled and continued to wash away the dirt on her body, being extra careful around her broken bones and cuts.

He sighed inwardly. This wasn't how he had expected Thranduil and Legolas's visit to go. They had planned so much, just for all of it to be ruined by a harmless trip to the waterfall.

The warrior could tell that she was scared of him… well, maybe not so much scared any more as wary… cautious… suspicious. She didn't trust him. He could tell. And he didn't like it. This was Eleniel, his little warrior. The one he would spend hours playing with in the gardens and swimming in the river. The one who he'd act as a spy with, sneak into the kitchens and steal honey cakes. Even her first word had been his name! A smile appeared on his face as he remembered all those years ago.

* * *

" _Come on my little star, it isn't that difficult," the almost desperate voice of the lord of Rivendell floated around the room._

" _Elrond, mellon nin, she is still quite young. I do not think she knows how to say 'Ada' yet," Erestor said, shifting the tiny elfling he had in his arms._

 _Elrond sighed. It was just after the evening meal, and himself, Erestor, Glorfindel, the twins and his new baby daughter were sat in the Hall of Fire. Usually, it would be filled with elves dancing and singing, but tonight it was them. Just them._

 _Elrond was sat on a sofa, looking at his daughter with twinkling eyes. The elfling, who had only just learned how to sit up without someone supporting her, was laying in Erestor's arms, who was seated next to the elf lord._

 _Glorfindel was sat on the floor by the fire, occasionally sipping from his glass of wine._

 _The twins were occupying another sofa. Elladan was asleep, his legs draped over his brother's lap and his head hanging off the edge of the sofa, while Elrohir sat, a glass of wine in his hand as he watched the scene play out in front of him._

 _Elrond had been trying to get his daughter to say 'Ada' for who knows how long. To be quite honest, nobody blamed him. Both the twins' first words had been 'Nana,' and… before she sailed… she had constantly reminded her husband of that fact. Arwen's first word had been a bit different. Her brothers had been showing her the horses in the stables, and when she noticed a huge black barn cat plod over to them, she had giggled and tugged on Elladan's hair, pointing at the animal. The twins had told her it was a cat, and that word had been all she would say all day._

 _The elf lord was determined to make his little elfling's first word his name this time._

" _Eleniel, can you say 'A-da'?" he asked again._

 _Eleniel looked up, her bright blue baby eyes sparkling, and giggled. It was such a sweet, innocent sound which brought smiles to everyone in the room._

" _Gah!" she said, reaching for one of Erestor's raven braids._

 _The advisor flipped his hair over his shoulder and gave the elfling his finger to play with instead._

" _No, no tithen pen. 'A-da'. Can you say that? 'A-da'."_

" _Gah!"_

 _Glorfindel laughed. "I don't believe she wants to say your name Elrond."_

 _The elf lord narrowed his eyes and fixed the balrog-slayer with a glare. "You are not helping Glorfindel," he said. "I don't thi-"_

" _Fin!"_

 _All eyes turned to the baby in Erestor's arms._

" _Fin! Fin Fin Fin!" she giggled._

 _Glorfindel's eyes widened._

" _What did she just say?" he asked._

" _She said 'Fin'!" Elrohir exclaimed, just as surprised as everyone else._

" _Who said what?" came a tired mumble, and the younger twin turned to his brother. Elladan rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and looking around the room._

" _Eleniel said her first word," Erestor told him, warily looking at the shocked face on the elf lord beside him._

 _Elladan's eyes widened and he sat up, almost knocking the glass of wine in Elrohir's hand. Elrohir scowled and placed his glass on the table beside the sofa, out of harm's way._

" _She did?" the older twin asked. "She said 'Ada'?"_

 _Elrond's head snapped to his son. "No, she did not say 'Ada'. She said 'Fin'," he told him, slowly turning an accusing look onto the golden warrior._

 _Elladan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before realizing. "She said… Oh."_

 _Everything was silent for a while. Elrond and Glorfindel were staring at each other; the elf lord's eyes narrowed while the balrog-slayer's couldn't possibly get any wider. Even Eleniel was quiet, until…_

" _Fin!"_

 _Glorfindel looked at the baby before returning his gaze back to the still-staring elf lord._

" _I do not know why you are looking at me like that. It is not my fault her first word is my name."_

 _Elrond frowned. "She didn't say your name. She said 'Fin'. That, clearly, is not your name."_

 _Glorfindel rolled his eyes and smirked. "Then tell me why you are looking at me like that."_

 _Elrond opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it, quickly snapping it shut and turning his attention to his daughter. Picking her up, he took her into his arms. "I am not looking at you like anything," he said._

 _Glorfindel chuckled and stood up, walking over to the sofa._

" _Fin! Fin!"_

" _Eleniel, iell nin, I think you do this to me on purpose," Elrond sighed, making room for his friend next to him. Once Glorfindel was sat down, he handed his daughter to him and smiled, despite what had just happened._

 _The golden warrior looked down at the elfling in his arms. "Right, my little warrior, can you say 'A-d-a'?"_

 _Eleniel tilted her head to the side before grasping a handful of blond hair and stuffing it in her mouth._

" _Gah! Fin!" she said, her words muffled._

" _Ai, no! My hair; eat your own," the balrog-slayer said as he removed it from her mouth and held her little hands._

 _Elrohir laughed. "I think she is teething," he said as his little sister began chewing on one of the warrior's fingers._

" _You don't say."_

 _Erestor looked across at the elfling. "See if she'll say 'Ada' now," he said._

 _The warrior nodded and looked down again at the baby. "Eleniel, tithen pen, can you say 'A-da'? 'A-d-a'. Can you say that?"_

" _Fin!"_

 _Elladan laughed and Elrond sent him a glare._

" _Elladan!" he said. "It is not fu-"_

" _Dan! Dan Dan!"_

* * *

Glorfindel laughed lightly at the memory, causing Eleniel to look up at him. The balrog-slayer smiled down at her. "Almost done," he told her.

Legolas came in a few minutes later and helped take her out of the bath, wrapping her in a fluffy towel. Glorfindel carried her back into the room, being extra careful so as not to hurt her.

Thranduil and Erestor, after saying good night to the twins, Glorfindel, Legolas and Eleniel, had retired to their own rooms for the night, feeling quite exhausted themselves. They hadn't shown it, but they really were very worried. Eleniel kept the Peredhil family going. She brought so much light to their lives and they really didn't want to see what would happen if she didn't regain her memory.

Food had already been brought up to them, and Legolas and the twins had eaten it like they hadn't had anything to eat in days. Eleniel, however, didn't. She said she didn't feel hungry, but everyone could hear her stomach growling in disagreement with that statement.

Glorfindel was concerned. She really did need to eat, but he couldn't force her. Not yet, anyway. If she continued to protest against eating tomorrow, then they would have to do something about it, but right now, the main thing the elfling needed was sleep.

He carefully laid her down on the bed with help from the twins and Legolas, and then called for Landion who walked over with some special ointment and new bandages.

He gingerly rubbed the ointment around the red cuts and bruises and then wrapped a bandage around her head and ribs. He finished his work, satisfied, and stepped back as the others began to dress her in some night clothes which had been brought down by Eleniel's maid, Miriel. The elleth had been very upset when she saw the sick little elfling in bed and had had to rush out of the room as soon as she had delivered the clothes, afraid she'd break down crying in front of all the elf lords. She had brought Eleniel up since she was an elfling, and had also been Arwen's maid before she moved to live with her grandparents in Lothlorien, and so it was difficult to know that she had no memory of who she even was.

"Calanon will be on the night watch as usual. If _anything_ unusual happens to Eleniel, call for him immediately. Understand?" Landion sternly asked the twins and prince, smiling as he finally coaxed Eleniel to drink a pain killing medicine. He had also added a sleeping herb which would have an immediate effect and send her into a deep sleep, which would hopefully be free of pain and full of sweet dreams.

"We understand," Legolas said, stroking Eleniel's wet, golden hair as her eyelids drooped.

Landion nodded and kissed her head, frowning slightly as he felt heat radiating onto his lips. He would have to tell Calanon to keep a careful eye on her.

Glorfindel looked down at the elfling and sighed, deciding not to approach her. He looked up and smiled. "Be good," he said with a wink before saying good night and following Landion out of the room.

The twins and Legolas turned to each other and looked down, noticing how Eleniel was already asleep.

They were in a closed off part off the healing room, which was reserved for the Peredhil family. The beds had been specially made; they weren't quite double, but they weren't single, just big enough for two to sleep in.

"So…" Elrohir said. He turned to his twin and noticed him looking at their sister, still grasping her hand in his.

"Dan," he said, smiling as his brother turned to look at him. "You can sleep with her tonight. Legolas and I will share another bed."

Elladan nodded and sighed, watching as Legolas smiled at him and walked over to the bed next to Eleniel's, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

Just as Elrohir turned to follow, Elladan called him over.

"Hannon le Ro for today," he said, standing up and hugging his twin.

Elrohir stayed silent but hugged him back and closed his eyes, sighing.

Elladan drew back from the hug and glanced at his sister as if checking she hadn't changed in the last 30 seconds he hadn't been looking at her.

Elrohir took his brother's hands in his and waited until he was looking at him. "She will be okay Dan. Everything will be okay. Get some sleep now. Le melin," he whispered.

Elladan smiled and nodded. "Le melin tithen muindor."

Turning around, he bent down to remove his boots and then crawled into the bed next to his sister, instinct taking over as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

It didn't take them very long to fall into deep sleeps, although the dreams they had that night weren't very pleasant.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Peredhil – Half-elven**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Nana – Mum/Mummy**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Iell nin – My daughter**

 **Elleth - Female elf**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Le melin – I love you**

 **Tithen muindor – Little brother**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Just to let you know, most of the upcoming chapters (if not all) will have a flashback. This is just to make them remember all of all the fun, family times that they had together, and to remind them that she isn't lost! As Glorfindel said in the last chapter, "sometimes all you can do is hope." ;)**

 **Anyways, again, thank you for reading :P Please leave a review! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	9. Granddaughter

**Look who it is. Gre3nleaf rising from the grave of writer's block and no inspiration.**

 **I FINALLY UPDATED! WHOOP! XD I am so sorry for not updating this in so long, honestly I am. But, as it's my birthday in two days, I decided to really push myself and get this chapter uploaded! It's not as long as my previous chapters, but hey – I tried XD Hopefully the next updates should come a lot sooner! Well, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Galadriel smiled as she listened to the young elf stood in front of her. He was rattling on about how he was pretty sure they had left it too late to start the preparations for the spring festival, and they wouldn't have enough time to get everything done. He was new to Lothlorien, and had just started working in the kitchens, but Galadriel already liked him. He was young, bright, and she could tell he really was worried about this, even though they had months to prepare.

Celeborn silently walked into the room at that moment, noticed the young elf and his smiling wife, and let a smile of his own sneak onto his face. That smile didn't last, however. It quickly faded as he looked back at his wife's face and realized she was frozen. Her skin had turned pale, blue eyes worried, and she was staring straight ahead, her face expressionless.

The elf she had been listening to quickly stopped speaking and spun around, anxious eyes immediately falling on his lord. "Hir nin, what is wrong with her? I swear, I have done nothing!"

Celeborn nodded as he rushed past. "I know, it is alright. Please, leave this room and send for the guards immediately!"

The elf bowed hurriedly before turning and running out of the room, leaving Celeborn to cradle his wife's tense form in his arms and try and get her back to him.

* * *

Elrond sighed as he finished braiding his hair and stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. His exhausted eyes, results of having absolutely no sleep that night, looked older than they usually did, and he felt his whole body begging for rest. The elf squeezed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath and turning to open the door to walk out of his room.

As soon as he walked out however, he collided with another elf, and both went crashing to the floor, cursing loudly.

Both elves lay there, half on top of each other, staring at the ceiling and mentally screaming at their now aching bodies.

"Good morning Glorfindel," he said.

"Good morning Elrond," the other elf said.

Elrond chuckled and heaved himself up, rubbing his sore arm. He looked down at his friend and raised his eyebrows. "Do you plan on staying down there?" he asked, amusement shining in his grey eyes.

Glorfindel shrugged. "I am actually quite comfortable."

Elrond smiled and turned around, beginning to walk back up the corridor towards the healing rooms. "Suit yourself. I am going to see how Eleniel is, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

Elladan's eyes slowly opened as he felt something move around in his arms, and he quickly became alert when he heard a whimper and something wet landing on his arm. He lifted his head with a frown and looked beside him, noticing his little sister. She was crying, and her wide eyes looked terrified.

"Eleniel? What is it tithen pen?" he whispered.

The elfling turned at the voice, her eyes widening even more at the sight of Elladan, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

The oldest twin quickly sat up. Why did she scream?

By this time, both Elrohir and Legolas had awoken, the two running over to Elladan's side. Elrohir knelt down beside the bed and tried to reach for his sister's hand, but she pulled it away and let out another scream.

"What on Middle-earth is going on? What has happened?" came a concerned voice, and the three looked up to see Lords Elrond and Glorfindel walk in.

"We don't know, Ada! We can't even go near her without her screaming! Please, is she hurt? Has something scared her?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

Elrond looked down at his daughter. She was so small, so pale and looked so _so_ frightened. Cautiously, he walked over to her and knelt beside the bed. She looked at him, tilted her head slightly, and practically jumped into his arms.

Surprised, Elrond stood up with her in his arms and sat on the side of the bed, moving her so she wouldn't hurt her already injured body.

"S-scary," he heard her whimper.

"What is, little bird?"

"Them!"

Elrond looked up, his eyes landing on Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. "No, Eleniel," he said, turning her gently around. "Look, this is Elladan, and this is Elrohir, and that's Legolas. Do you remember?"

Eleniel frowned. There _was_ something familiar about them.

Suddenly, all the events from after the fall the day before rushed back to her, and a look of recognition dawned on her face. She nodded. "I 'member," she whispered, but nevertheless stayed in her father's embrace.

Elladan slowly walked over. "What just happened Ada?" he asked.

Elrond sighed. "When she woke up this morning, she forgot everything."

"I thought that happened when she fell," Elrohir mumbled.

"It did," Elrond told them, ignoring the tone in his son's voice, "but when she awoke, she even forgot the events that happened in this room yesterday. She saw you, Elladan, and had no memory of you whatsoever. The bang to her head was quite serious, and I should have warned you yesterday that she might forget again this morning."

"Will it happen again?" Glorfindel asked.

"I don't know. It might, but it might not. I suppose we shall just have to wait and find out."

* * *

"Eleniel."

"Meleth nin?" Celeborn asked, leaning back to look at his wife's face. Colour had returned to her cheeks, but her blue eyes were still swimming with concern and worry.

"Eleniel," the Lady of Light said again, struggling to stand up.

Celeborn narrowed his eyes. "What about Eleniel?"

"I do not know, but she is hurt. Celeborn, we must ready the horses and ride to Rivendell immediately."

Celeborn nodded, trusting his wife's words. If she believed their granddaughter was hurt, then it would be wise to listen to her.

The guards burst through the door as soon as Celeborn had helped Galadriel to her feet. He looked at them before giving out orders and telling a couple of them to stay behind to keep watch of the Lady of Light while he went to find Arwen.

Galadriel watched as her husband strode out of the door. She smiled slightly as two guards held her steady as they helped her make her way over to a chair in the corner of the room.

What she had just seen had frightened her.

Gushing water, a huge cliff, flowers, and her granddaughter screaming as she fell.

She didn't know what had happened, or if it _had_ even happened, but if there was even the slightest chance that Eleniel was hurt, she was going to ride out and make sure she was okay.

She just hoped she was.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Meleth nin – My love**

* * *

 **Whoop! *pats myself on the back* I _finally_ completed a chapter! Again, I am so sorry for the late update. I just haven't been… feeling it, if that makes any sense at all. No inspiration for a story you used to absolutely love writing really does suck. Well, if there's anyone out there who still reads this, please review and tell me what you think! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	10. Family

**Note:** **Chapter 10! Can't believe how far I've actually come with this story, I'm so proud of myself! XD**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

It had been three days since Eleniel had fallen off the cliff. She wasn't as frightened anymore - apart from the few times when she had small episodes in which she forgot everything all over again – but the Peredhil family's spirits were no more higher than they had been. If anything, they were lower, having to look at their youngest member and force themselves to accept the fact that they were going to have to rebuild their lives all over again.

Elrond sighed as he sipped on his glass of wine, gazing idly into the roaring fire opposite him. It was evening, and he was sat alone in the Hall of Fire. He had no idea where anyone else was, but quite frankly, he didn't care. It had been another long, suffering day, and he just wanted it to be over. Then a new day would come, and he'd wish the same thing, and over and over until his daughter regained her memories. _If_ she regained her memories…

A gentle cough brought the elf lord out of his thoughts, and he slowly looked up to see a tall blond walking towards him.

"Glorfindel?" he asked tiredly.

The elf laughed softly. "My my Elrond, you must really be exhausted for you to mistake me for someone else."

Elrond felt himself blushing slightly and he sighed, placing his wine glass on the table next to him and dragging his hand down his face. "Forgive me Thranduil," he said. "Please, sit."

Thranduil nodded and sat next to his friend, taking in his tired grey eyes and the dark circles underneath them.

"I hope I did not disturb you," he said.

Elrond shook his head. "No, no, you didn't. I was just thinking. Just thinking."

Thranduil nodded, leaning back into the sofa and looking at the flames of the fire. "I would like to ask if we may stay longer than planned, if Eleniel does not get her memories back. It would be unfair to take Legolas away from her – he really is devastated."

Elrond turned to look at the elf king, a look of surprise on his face. "You _want_ to stay? I would have thought this would all be too much for you and you'd want to leave. It is for me."

Thranduil frowned, shaking his head. He placed his hand on top of Elrond's and looked into his eyes. "Mellon nin," he said. "Myself and Legolas will stay for as long as you let us. We want to be here for you and your family, and support you through this hard time. We have been through so much already Elrond, that it only seems fair for us to go through this together as well. You are not alone."

Elrond smiled, grateful for his friend's support. "Thank you, old friend. I feel a great deal better to know that."

"I am glad," the blond said with a small smile, before turning as the door to the Hall of Fire opened, and Elladan and Legolas walked in.

Elrond frowned. "Is everything okay? Eleniel?"

Elladan shook his head, glancing at the prince stood next to him. "Everything is fine Ada. We have had news that a party from Lothlorien have almost arrived in Rivendell. Were we expecting anyone?"

"No," Elrond said with a shake of his head, "but if I know your Daernana well, I suspect she already knows what is going on."

Elladan's eyes widened. His grandparents were here? "And Arwen?" he asked hopefully, wanting to see his not-so-little-anymore sister again.

Elrond shrugged slightly, standing up and making his way out of the room, Thranduil close by his side. "Let us go and find out, shall we?"

* * *

Galadriel sat straight on her horse as they approached the Last Homely House, worried eyes searching in the windows for any sign of a little elfling who would scream throughout the house that "Daernana and Daerada are here!" and then dart outside to meet them. None.

Celeborn reached over to pat his wife gently on her shoulder. "Do not worry meleth nin, everything will be okay," he assured her, although he wasn't sure that was entirely true. The Lady of Light's foresight wasn't often wrong.

Galadriel smiled and nodded, glancing at her husband before turning back to the house. Her mind was racing with anxious thoughts, and her heart was beating rapidly. She was terrified, and that wasn't normal for the Lady of Light. If what she had seen was true… she didn't even want to think about it.

Glancing behind her, Galadriel's crystal blue eyes fell on her granddaughter. Arwen looked to be deep in thought, staring at her horse's ears and holding the reins loosely in her hands. Galadriel and her husband had told her of what they thought had happened with Eleniel, remembering to assure her that it may not be true and even if it was, they didn't know the full extent of what had happened. Arwen hadn't taken the news very well, uncontrolled tears beginning to run freely down her pink cheeks when her grandparents had finished explaining, and asked immediately if they could go and see her, just to make sure. Galadriel and Celeborn had already made arrangements for this however, and had told her to go and pack while they sorted everything out.

Arwen looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her, and smiled faintly at her grandmother.

"Are you alright tithen mir nin?" the Lady of Light asked.

Arwen shrugged slightly. "I will answer that when I see my little sister is well, Daernana," she said, sighing before falling back into her daze.

* * *

Elrond walked out of the Last Homely House with Thranduil, Elladan, Legolas and Glorfindel at his side. He wrapped his robe tightly around him as the chill of the evening air hit him, realizing that it had been 3 days since he had set foot outside. Usually he'd be sat on a bench, watching Eleniel and Estel play, or helping his youngest climb the huge apple tree at the back of the gardens, or watching the twins train Estel at swordplay, but he hadn't been able to do that for a while now.

With a barely audible sigh, the elf lord turned to look at the guard who had seen the party approaching.

"Hir nin," the elf said, bowing, "it would seem that some elves from Lothlorien are coming. We were not aware that-"

"Do not worry Istuion," Elrond interrupted, placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder. "We will take it from here. You may return to your post."

Istuion bowed, nodding once before turning and making his way back to where he had been keeping guard.

It wasn't long before the small group of Lothlorien elves came into sight, and Elrond could easily tell that it was his parents-in-law.

"Elrond," Galadriel said once she was close enough, dismounting her horse and walking towards her daughter's husband. She embraced him, feeling how his muscles were tense and noticing the dark circles underneath his normally bright eyes and the way he was shivering slightly.

Elrond returned the hug before pulling back. "Galadriel. We were not expecting you."

"It would seem that my wife has had a vision that all is not well in the Peredhil household," came a new voice, and Celeborn stepped into view. Dismissing all rules about how lords and royals should act in public, the blond immediately took Elrond into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Elrond sighed, nodding as he stepped back and looked at his parents-in-law. "Then you would be right, I am afraid."

"Ada?"

Elrond looked behind Celeborn, his eyes coming to rest on Arwen. "Arwen, iell nin. Oh, I have missed you so much!" he said, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around his daughter. He closed his eyes, breathing in her flowery scent, and felt tears coming to his eyes.

Arwen was shocked. Never had her father acted to strangely. He was holding her so close to him and so tightly that she could barely move, and when she tried to pull back, she'd only be held in a stronger grip, her father's face buried in her scarlet robe. Finally, Elrond pulled back, still holding his daughter's arms and looking into her worried eyes. Arwen leant forward, kissing his cheek. "What is happening Ada? What is wrong?" she asked.

"Arwen."

The raven-haired elleth turned at the sound of her brother calling her name, and immediately turned, running into Elladan's open arms.

"Come, muinthel. We will take you to Eleniel."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Peredhil - Half-elven (for those who didn't know)**

 **Mellon nin - My friend**

 **Daernana - Grandma**

 **Meleth nin - My love**

 **Tithen mir nin - My little jewel**

 **Hir nin - My lord**

 **Ada - Dad/Daddy**

 **Iell nin - My daughter**

 **Muinthel - Sister**

* * *

 **(Sorry for any spelling/grammar or overall mistakes. I will go over it again later and fix these, but I really wanted to get this chapter uploaded!)**

 **I'm not really sure how I feel about this… I feel like I rushed it a bit and it's not as good as it could be? I don't know… please leave a review and tell me what you think? (Can we maybe make it to 40 reviews?! :D) Thank you guys! Love ya'll! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	11. For Always and Forever

**Sorry for the super late update guys, really I am :( But its here, and its longer than my previous ones, so there's no need to worry, right?**

 **Okay, just a few pointers before you read it. Please remember that my story is AU, so Celebrian died much later than she did, and Aragorn came to Rivendell earlier than he did. This means my story fits, as in the beginning of this chapter, Eleniel is only a tiny baby when Aragorn is little more than the age of 2. I wanted Aragorn to be older than Eleniel, so this is why I've done it like this… elves age slower than humans, meaning its possible for her to have been born before Aragorn but is still considered younger than him!**

* * *

 **To milie (the guest review): Thanks for your review! It was very long but you said a lot of nice things which made me very happy! As for your questions... the timeline one should have been answered in the box above :) The orc one... I'm not sure. I didn't think orcs _w_ _ere_ running around Middle-earth at this time; after all, nobody knows Aragorn is alive and the matter that Sauron may be back doesn't get brought up for quite some time. Even if there were, the Hidden Valley is very well protected and I don't think they'd need to worry about it much. I guess the real reason is that that's not the focus of my story. I don't really worry too much about what goes on outside Rivendell lol.**

 **The language part... its like in the movies. They speak mainly in the Common Tongue, but some words are in Elvish.**

* * *

 **That's all for now :) Please enjoy (and review!) XD**

* * *

 _Aragorn was scared. He didn't know what to think. One moment he had been in the arms of his mother, and now he was riding on a horse in front of someone he had no memory of._

" _Shush, Aragorn," came a soothing voice as a whimper escaped from the toddler's voice, "we are almost there."_

 _Aragorn turned his head and looked up at the beautiful face of the person behind him with big, brown, tear-filled eyes. "A'most where?" he asked._

" _Rivendell, little one," came the reply, accompanied with a smile and a light pat on his shoulder._

 _The little boy didn't say anything else, instead turning his head to look forward again and sub-consciously shuffling back in the saddle until he was pressed into the person's chest, pushing his thumb into his mouth and sniffling as he closed his eyes. They were almost there..._

* * *

" _Aragorn? Hey, wake up little one."_

 _The toddler slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name, blinking and yawning tiredly. When they cleared of the tired haze, they focussed on the person who he had been riding in front of. He was now in that person's arms._

" _Whe' am I?" he asked, starting to panic slightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Who was this man? Where was he? Where were his parents?_

 _The man's face changed from a sad smile into a look of concern, and he shifted the toddler in his arms and brought him up on one side so his head was on his shoulder, beginning to gently run his hand up and down the little boy's back. "Shush," he said, "don't cry Aragorn, you are safe here. Please don't cry."_

" _Elladan?"_

 _The man halted and lifted his head up, eyes coming to meet on someone Aragorn thought looked a bit older than him._ This _man was dressed in robes and had warrior braids running through his long raven hair, and looked very important._

" _Ada!" said the man who was carrying him, and suddenly he found the both of them moving towards the other._

" _Who is this?"_

" _It is Aragorn, Ada."_

" _Aragorn? Arathorn and Gilraen's son?"_

 _Aragorn's head snapped around. "My paren's! Where?"_

 _The lord of Imladris, for it was Elrond, turned to look at the little boy, and noticed the tear marks and tired but hopeful look. He glanced at his son, Elladan, and found that his face was laden with grief. Oh Eru no._

 _He looked back at Aragorn and smiled. "Hello Aragorn. I am Elrond," he said, before looking over Elladan's shoulder to call someone else behind him._

 _The person called walked quickly over to the three._

" _Elrohir," Elrond said, "would you mind taking Aragorn here while I talk to your brother?"_

 _Elrohir nodded and looked at the boy, whose thumb had absentmindedly strayed into his mouth while he was intently looking at this newcomer with confusion and interest. He looked like-_

" _Hello," he said with a small smile, before noticing the boy's look and chuckling. "Do you know what twins are Aragorn?"_

 _The toddler shook his head._

" _Well, it is when two siblings – in this case myself and Elladan – were born at the same time and therefore look the same. Do you understand?"_

 _Aragorn nodded this time._

 _Elrohir smiled. "Good. Now, will you let me take you?"_

 _However, the boy vigorously shook his head and slunk back as far as he could against Elladan's chest. Elladan looked at his brother, who frowned back at him._

" _Do not worry little one, I won't hurt you, alright? I'm just as nice as Elladan," the younger twin said, before leaning in and whispering in the boy's ear "if not_ nicer _."_

 _Aragorn giggled as Elladan glared half-heartedly at his brother and held his arms out to Elrohir, who swung him up into his arms and walked in the opposite direction._

 _Elrond turned back to Elladan and his face immediately rid of the smile that had been there previously. "What happened, Elladan?"_

 _The older twin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "We, er, well… we were visiting the Dunedain, as you know, and everything was well. We had just arrived and were about to be introduced to baby Aragorn, but… orcs, Ada. Hundreds of them came out of nowhere and killed almost all of the villagers… including Arathorn and Gilraen."_

 _Elrond's face fell._

" _He died in my arms Ada, Arathorn died in my arms. He was shot in the eye with an arrow. Gilraen… I do not know. We found her body in her house. A maid had taken Aragorn and was hiding somewhere. The orcs never found them, thank the Valar, but I know they were after him and his father. Ada, this was a planned attack."_

 _Elrond nodded. "I agree. There are many who wish for the line of Isildur to be destroyed." He sighed. "Aragorn will stay with us. There is nothing for it. I will take him in and raise him as my own son."_

 _Elladan agreed with a nod of his head. "Should he remain as Aragorn?"_

" _No. There are people –_ enemies – _who know Arathorn's son's true name. He must completely forget that he was ever called Aragorn, as horrible as that sounds, and_ nobody, _especially him, can know about his true heritage until the time is right and he is ready to take his rightful place as king of Gondor. We shall name him… Estel."_

 _Elladan smiled. "Hope. Yes, that seems fitting."_

* * *

 _Elrohir had been trying to keep up a smile as he walked through the Last Homely House, little Aragorn in his arms. It had been so difficult to hear that Arathorn, a very dear friend to both him and his brother, was dead. And Gilraen, sweet Gilraen, who had never wanted anything more than a good life for her son... they were both_ gone _._

" _Whe' we goin'?" came a little voice, and the elf lord looked down into bright hazel eyes._

 _Elrohir smiled. "We're going to see someone special," he said._

 _They turned a corner and walked down it until they reached a room. Elrohir pushed the door handle down and opened it, walking in and quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked down at Aragorn and put his finger to his lips. "Be as quiet as you can, okay?" he whispered as he set the little boy down on the floor and walked over to the middle of the room, where a baby's cot was standing._

 _The elf reached into the cot and gently pulled something out. He turned around to face Aragorn. "Come over here little one," he said as he made his way over to a sofa at the end of the room and sat down, shifting the bundle of what seemed to be blankets in his arms._

 _Hesitantly, the toddler pushed his thumb into his mouth and walked over to the sofa, stumbling slightly in the dimness of the room. He reached Elrohir and the blankets and climbed up, making it look like a big challenge which made Elrohir laugh quietly before stretching down with one hand and pulling him up the rest of the way._

 _Aragorn made himself comfy, leaning into the elf's side as he peered down at the blankets in his arms._

 _He gasped slightly when it_ moved.

 _Elrohir smiled. "Here," he said, before moving the blankets somewhat and revealing a tiny pink face with little pointed ears and bright blue eyes. "Oh," he said, "look who's awake."_

 _A huge smile found its way onto the toddler's face as he moved closer. "A baby!" he whispered in wonder._

 _Elrohir nodded. "Yes, this is my little sister. Her name is Eleniel."_

" _El'nel…" Aragorn said, testing the name on his tongue. He reached out and took one of the baby's little hands, smiling hugely when her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around his._

" _She likes you," the younger twin told him, "do you want to hold her?"_

 _Aragorn looked up at Elrohir. "Can I?" he asked._

 _Elrohir nodded with a smile. "Of course, but you must be careful. She is still only little."_

 _Aragorn sat back and waited patiently as Elrohir removed the blankets from the baby's body and placed her in the toddler's arms, keeping nearby in case something happened._

 _The little human was completely in awe of the beautiful elfling. Her small hands were latched onto his, her wide, crystal-blue eyes staring up at him. The toddler smiled at her, and giggled when the baby smiled back up at him, gurgling happily as her little feet kicked up and down._

" _I'll p'otect you for a'ways an' forever El'nel."_

* * *

Elrohir's eyes flew open and he rolled over in bed, groaning as he collided into something – or _someone,_ judging by the moan he received.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his side while yawning tiredly.

"S'okay. Is it mo'ning?" came the exhausted reply, and even through the weary slur, Elrohir could tell it was Legolas. Ah. Yes. He was sharing a bed with Legolas, wasn't he? In the healing rooms. Because Eleniel had fallen off a cliff.

Shaking his head, he looked out of the window and squinted at the blinding sunlight streaming through the glass. "Yes," he answered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and shivering as his feet touched the freezing wooden floor. He made his way over to the bed opposite his and Legolas', and smiled sadly when he saw what he had seen every morning for the past few days. Eleniel asleep, eyes not unusually closed – she was ill and completely exhausted – and her oldest brother beside her, arms wrapped around her body with his own eyes barely keeping open in elven sleep.

Suddenly, all the events of the night before rushed into his mind. He remembered his grandparents and Arwen had arrived late, and he had taken them to see Eleniel. She and Elladan had been sound asleep - much in the same position as they were in now - but Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen had sat beside the bed for hours, staring at the bruises and bandages which covered the almost broken body, the peredhel silently crying as her father and brothers hugged her and told her things would get better.

It had only been a couple hours, the raven-haired elf assumed as he walked over to the balcony doors and pushed them open, walking out and breathing in the fresh air, since his father had finally shown his parents-in-law and daughter to their rooms and told them to sleep. Arwen had been very defiant, wanting to stay as close to her sister as possible, but Elrond had pushed her into her room, hugged her goodnight, and told her not to leave. His daughter had clearly obeyed, knowing which tones of her father's voice she shouldn't mess with.

"Beautiful day."

Elrohir turned his head to look at Legolas, who came to lean against the balcony next to his friend. "Yes," he agreed, shutting his eyes and smiling as the sun shone on his face.

Legolas turned his head to look at Elladan and Eleniel. "Your Adar said she might be allowed out of bed today. Her broken bones are healing nicely and she should be able to walk again with a little help. We could take her outside if she's allowed."

Elrohir nodded. " _If_ she's allowed. Ada will probably like to keep her indoors to start off with."

The two stayed silent for a moment, before Legolas' eyes widened and he turned to look at Elrohir. "Ro," he said.

"Mhm?"

"I know how we can get Eleniel's memories back."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada - Dad**

 **Peredhel - Half-elven**

 **Adar - Father**

* * *

 **Cliffie? #sorrynotsorry**

 **Anyway, the flashback may seem like an odd thing for** _ **Elrohir**_ **to have, because its mainly all from Aragorn's POV, but it was actually originally going to be Aragorn's… but then I thought that he wouldn't remember something like that. I mean, he was only 2, and if he remembered** _ **that,**_ **then he'd remember his father and his real name and all that, so I made it Ro's.**

 **Also, I know the parts with just Elladan and Aragorn at the start, and then Elladan and Elrond's talk together doesn't include Elrohir – so how could he be having a flashback/dream about something where he wasn't even there? – but let's just say he was told about it, so knows it happened, or he just made it up, or elves somehow have this weird power where they can go back in time and be there when that was said (I highly doubt it), or it's just a simple flashback, not a dream. You choose! XD**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank for reading, and please review! ~ Gre3nleaf**


End file.
